Arti Dirimu
by arannis
Summary: Neji membutuhkan anak, sedangkan Tenten butuh uang. Bagaimana jika mereka bekerjasama? My first NejiTen fanfic. Alternate Universe. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Arti Dirimu**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 ** _Character: Hyūga Neji, Tenten_**

* * *

 **1**

 _ **...**_ _ **Tenten POV**_ _ **...**_

Aku benci bunyi alarm!

Aku tahu seharusnya aku berhenti memasangnya, tetapi jika begitu, maka aku akan terus tidur sepanjang hari sampai kiamat menjelang–atau paling tidak sampai nenek sihir itu menyiramku dengan air mendidih.

Seperti biasa, aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi lima kali lipat lebih berat sehingga dengan susah payah aku turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Aku menguap lebar setiap lima detik sekali dalam perjalananku ke kamar mandi yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari kamar tidurku, melewati dapur beserta ruang makan. Kemudian kamar mandi berpintu kayu jati itu akhirnya kutemukan.

Setelah sekitar satu jam setengah, aku telah bersiap-siap dengan seragam kerjaku. Tujuanku selanjutnya adalah bagian terburuk dari yang terburuk karena harus bertatap muka dengan nenek sihir itu. Wanita itu tengah berkutat dengan mangkuk berisi sup _miso_ yang masih mengepul di meja makan. Aku ragu jika kali ini tidak ada racun yang tercampur.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-repot," ucapan sinisku menjadi sapaan di pagi hari untuknya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku masih sudi membuatkanmu sarapan," jawabnya tak kalah sinis. Dia mendudukan dirinya di kepala meja, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi milik ayahku.

"Kau yakin tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya?" tanyaku dengan perang batin yang berlangsung ketika aroma menggiurkan yang berasal dari makanan itu memasuki rongga hidungku. "Mungkin saja tanganmu tergelincir."

"Sekarang masih belum saatnya kau mati," katanya dengan nada angkuh menyebalkan.

 _Okay_ , kali ini aku percaya. Apalagi cacing-cacing di perutku yang berdemo semakin heboh tatkala aroma sup itu semakin mengeksploitasi hidungku. Aku akui masakannya lezat-lezat. Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku mencicipi _tonkatsu_ buatannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih menjadi wanita baik hati nan keibuan.

Aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dengan menyisakan sedikit kuah dan remah-remah kecil di dalam mangkuk untuk menjaga harga diriku. Aku melirik wanita itu dan melihat mangkuknya yang sudah tandas. Dia berkata kepadaku setelah meneguk air putihnya, "Cutilah malam ini. Ada seseorang yang akan kukenalkan padamu."

Sekarang aku tahu mengapa dia mau repot-repot membuatkan sarapan. Aku memutar bola mataku seraya mendengus. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dia mendelik dan berkata dengan suara yang ditinggikan, "Ikuti saja kata-kataku!"

"Kau bukan ibuku. Jadi, bermimpi sajalah," kataku sambil menyeringai memandangnya lebih dekat.

"Kau anak dari suamiku, maka secara hukum kau ada di bawah kekuasaanku. Jadi, kau yang seharusnya bermimpi bebas dariku," dia mendesis kejam membalik kata-kataku. "Turuti kata-kataku dan hidupmu akan berjalan lancar."

"Tidak. Mau." Setelah berkata begitu aku bangkit dan sengaja mendorong mangkuk makananku hingga membuat kuah di dalamnya tumpah menggenangi meja makan, sebagian turun membasahi lantai.

"TENTEN!"

"Apa?" tanyaku menantang di depan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, kontras dengan rambut coklat kemerahannya. "Mau mengurungku di gudang? Atau menenggelamkanku di air dingin? Silakan saja kalau kau ingin jadi gelandangan."

Wanita itu mencengkeram kepala kursi hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Aku harap dia jantungan dan mati saja.

"AKU JUGA MUAK HIDUP BERSAMAMU, TAHU! KAU, ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG, JIKA KAU INGIN SEGERA TERBEBAS DARIKU, TURUTI PERINTAHKU!"

Dia terengah-engah setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku tidak kaget melihatnya seperti ini. Melihatnya _lost control_ seperti ini membuatku senang. Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan memegang pelipisnya sambil berkata–

"Oh, Ya Tuhan, tekanan darahku ..."

Pagi hari terburuk untuk yang kesekiankalinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya dariku kali ini, tapi aku yakin ini masih berhubungan dengan uang. Saat mendengar kata-katanya tadi aku bertaruh bahwa aku akan berada dalam situasi yang merugikan jika aku menurutinya. Maka dari itu, aku beringsut pergi dari hadapannya tanpa mengeluarkan persetujuan apapun.

"Awas kalau nanti sore kau tidak pulang, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" aku tidak menanggapi ancamannya. Mana mau aku menuruti perintahnya, bahkan untuk menyebutnya ibu tiri pun aku tak sudi. Dia selamanya akan tetap menjadi nenek sihir matre yang harus kusingkirkan sesegera mungkin.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

"Sekian presentasi saya kali ini. Rapat akan dilanjutkan setelah tim perencanaan mendapatkan kepastian lokasi. Saya, Hyūga Neji, mohon undur diri. Terima kasih."

Aku membungkuk dengan sopan ke hadapan semua orang di ruangan ini. Basa-basi singkat dengan para investor yang memuji presentasiku tanpa ketulusan berarti, aku langsung keluar menuju ruang kerjaku. Leher belakangku terasa sakit ketika aku menggerakannya. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan sejak aku bangun tidur. Mungkin ini efek kurang tidur yang akhir-akhir ini aku alami.

Aku langsung membuka laci meja kerjaku saat aku sampai di ruanganku. Botol putih kecil itu kutemukan dan hanya tersisa dua butir ketika aku memeriksanya. Sepertinya aku harus menelepon Shizune hari ini, tapi aku segera menyadari tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Dua puluh menit lagi aku ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham.

Badanku bersandar pada sandaran kursi empukku dengan tangan menjadi bantalan bagi kepalaku. Pandangaku menyisiri ruang kerjaku; ruangan ini tak lebih luas dari lapangan bulu tangkis, dinding yang bercat putih dengan bagian bercat hitam melintang di sepanjang bagian dinding ruangan ini. Pintu kayu ek berpelitur, lantai keramik putih dan hitam berpola segi lima di bagian tengah ruangan. Satu set sofa berwarna putih gading di sisi kiri ruangan; berseberangan dengan sebuah aquarium berukuran sedang berisi ikan-ikan hias yang berenang ke sana ke mari.

Aku suka ruangan ini, apalagi jika sinar matahari menembus dari jendela di belakang kursiku. Tetapi aku tidak suka dengan posisiku di perusahaan ini. Menjadi koordinator cabang _mall_ bukanlah tujuan dan impianku; mimpiku lebih besar dari itu. Namun mereka masih tidak percaya padaku, sekeras apapun aku berusaha.

Tatapanku jatuh pada bingkai foto berisi potret pernikahanku. Aku menghela napas, lalu segera membaliknya tertutup ke meja. Kepalaku semakin terasa berdenyut sehingga aku segera menelan obat yang masih tergenggam di tanganku. Aku melirik arloji dan segera keluar sebelum aku terlambat, perlu waktu lima belas menit untuk menuju kantor pusat.

Aku tiba di sana dan melesat masuk ke ruang rapat, lalu membungkuk ke semua orang sebelum aku duduk di kursiku. Sebagian besar sudah datang, mereka telah menempati dua meja panjang yang diposisikan berhadapan satu sama lain; kulihat Tuan Sarutobi telah duduk di deretan ketiga dari kanan dengan anaknya duduk di sebelahnya, lalu Yamanaka Ino di seberang mereka, nampaknya dia mewakili ayahnya dalam rapat kali ini. Yah, kemarin aku baru saja menjenguknya di rumah sakit.

Aku belum menemukan Paman dan Hinata.

"Hai, Neji _senpai_ ," aku menoleh dan segera sadar siapa yang ada di sampingku.

"Kiba. Lama tak bertemu," sapaku.

Kiba adalah seorang teman lamaku. Kami berteman saat di unversitas karena kami berada di klub kampus yang sama, aku adalah kakak tingkat yang membimbingnya dalam kegiatan klub pecinta alam. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa bisa ia berada di sini sebagai perwakilan dari Nyonya Inuzuka, karena, yang kutahu, ia tidak berambisi menjadi seorang pengusaha atau sejenisnya.

"Ya," balasnya tersenyum. "Apa kabarmu, _senpai_? Istrimu? Keluargamu?"

"Aku baik seperti yang kau lihat sekarang," jawabku. "Keluargaku juga. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu mereka. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa Akamaru sudah besar sekarang?"

Kiba nyengir, "Tentu saja! Dia adalah anjing yang pintar dan hebat. Kau tahu, dia sudah sebesar singa sekarang!"

Aku mencebik geli, "Aku tidak percaya. Mana ada anjing sebesar itu."

"Huh, aku sudah duga kau tidak akan percaya," kata Kiba, "tapi itu benar, _senpai_! Aku bahkan bisa menungganginya seperti menunggang kuda!"

Aku baru saja ingin menanggapinya lagi, tetapi ruangan sudah menjadi sangat hening. Aku baru menyadari Paman dan Hinata sudah berada di kursi mereka. Paman menatapku sejenak dengan sorot matanya yang tajam penuh perhitungan dan aku menganggukan kepalaku sopan, lalu beliau kembali memandang ke depan. Di depan sana berdiri sebuah podium berlabelkan perusahaan Hyūga _Group_. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria bersetelan jas yang bertugas sebagai moderator naik ke podium. Dia mulai mengucapkan kalimat pembuka berupa penghormatan kepada setiap hadirin. Kemudian dia mulai memersilakan pamanku, Hyūga Hiashi, untuk memberi sambutan dan lain sebagainya.

"Saya berterima kasih atas kedatangan Anda dalam pertemuan yang agak mendadak ini. Saya harap Anda semua tidak berkeberatan karena pembahasan yang akan kita lakukan kali ini sangat penting untuk keberlangsungan Hyūga _Group_. Mungkin di antara Anda semua ada yang sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa Anda semua saya kumpulkan di tempat ini."

Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik di beberapa tempat. Pastinya mereka memiliki praduga sendiri-sendiri berdasarkan rumor yang mereka dengar. Aku sendiri hanya terus memerhatikan Paman yang masih memberi jeda dalam sambutannya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu, kan, Neji _senpai_?" gumam Kiba di sebelahku.

"Hm," aku menggumamkan persetujuan.

"Lagipula, kalau boleh aku berpendapat, Hinata kurang cocok mengisi posisi ini. Dia terlalu baik hati dan itu tidak bagus dalam dunia bisnis yang kejam."

Aku terdiam, namun sangat menyetujuinya dalam hati.

"Walaupun ada beberapa rumor yang tersebar," Paman melanjutkan yang membuat semuanya kembali diam, "tetapi sebagian benar dan sebagian salah. Biar saya perjelas di sini kebenaran rumor tersebut. Anakku, Hyūga Hinata, mengajukan pengunduran diri sebagai Direktur."

Bisik-bisik terdengar lebih riuh kali ini. Aku melihat Hinata tetap duduk tegak mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang menuju ke arahnya. Aku bertaruh sebagian besar dari para pemegang saham menyetujui Hinata mengundurkan diri karena menganggap Hinata, seperti kata Kiba, tidak cocok untuk posisinya saat ini. Namun aku juga bisa melihat di antara mereka ada yang tidak sejutu karena merasa khawatir pemimpin yang baru akan lebih sulit digulingkan.

"Saya tahu banyak dari kalian yang tidak menyetujui pengangkatan Hinata sebagai Direktur baru yang menggantikanku lantaran anggapan bahwa Hinata belum mampu memimpin dengan usianya yang masih terlalu muda dan sifatnya yang terlalu lembut terhadap pesaing kita. Yah, saya juga merasakannya. Dan saya rasa kalian memang benar, Hinata masih belum cukup mampu melakukannya."

Hinata telah memimpin perusahaan ini sejak pelantikannya satu tahun yang lalu. Namun belum ada kemajuan signifikan yang perusahaan ini peroleh, bahkan saham perusahaan ini menjadi turun hingga menempatkan Hyūga _Group_ di bawah peringkat pesaing terberat kami, Uchiha _Group_ , dalam bursa saham mingguan. Awalnya aku menentang rencana ini karena telah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi para pemegang saham tampak enggan ambil risiko jika aku yang menjadi pemimpin.

"Selain itu," suara Paman bergema, "ada alasan lain mengapa Hinata memilih mengundurkan diri dan tak bisa kujelaskan saat ini. Maka dari itu, dalam rapat ini, saya menyatakan dicopotnya jabatan Hyūga Hinata sebagai pemimpin Hyūga _Group_."

Palu diketuk tiga kali. Aku melirik Hinata yang sedang menghela napas, nampaknya dia sudah merasa lega dengan vonis itu. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyunggingkan seringaiku. Ini akan menjadi peluang terbesarku.

"Kekosongan pemimpin yang Hyūga _Group_ alami saat ini membawa saya ke hadapan Anda semua untuk meminta pendapat mengenai siapa yang pantas menjadi kandidat calon Direktur yang baru."

Rahangku menggeletuk di dalam mulutku. Apa Paman masih belum percaya pada kemampuanku atau ia masih takut dengan opini publik? Dari segi manapun, akulah yang paling cocok mengisi jabatan ini, tetapi semua orang selalu mengungkit-ungkit masa laluku yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku segera berdiri dan segala tatapan mulai ditujukan ke arahku. Tatapan mereka bahkan masih sama dinginnya terhadapku, seakan aku hanyalah serangga pengganggu yang tidak patut diperhitungkan. Paman Hiashi masih menatapku dengan sorot yang sama, menungguku bicara. Hinata nampak mulai cemas sekarang.

"Semua peserta yang hadir dalam rapat ini memiliki hak suara, kan?" suaraku bergema memenuhi ruangan, "Maka, izinkan saya, Hyūga Neji, mencalonkan diri sebagai kandidat Direktur yang baru."

Keterkejutan mulai terpancar dari puluhan pasang mata. Gumam-gumam ketidak-percayaan terdengar di seluruh penjuru meja. Aku tak peduli, kali ini jabatan Direktur harus jadi milikku apapun yang terjadi, dan mereka semua harus menerimanya.

"Aku tidak setuju."

Aku tetap memasang wajah tenangku ketika penolakan itu terlontar. Sepasang bola mata coklat di wajah menjijikkan pria tua itu memandangku remeh.

"Kita semua tahu, bukan, citranya di mata publik?" pria tua itu melanjutkan. "Apa kalian ingin saham Hyūga _Group_ semakin terpuruk?"

Raut-raut persetujuan mulai bermunculan akibat provokasi itu. Tanganku mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jariku memucat. Entah apa pria itu membenciku atau bukan, tetapi sepertinya tujuan hidupnya hanyalah menjatuhkanku karena dendam masa lalu terhadap ayahku yang tak sempat dilaksanakannya.

"Saya mohon, percayalah padaku sekali ini saja," kataku bersungguh-sungguh. "Masa laluku tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Saya akan bekerja keras untuk perusahaan ini dan membuat kalian tidak menyesal karena telah memilihku."

Pria tua itu mencebik, "Bocah ingusan. Kau bilang tidak ada hubungannya, katamu? Jangan buat aku tertawa."

"Saya tidak akan menyerah," aku menatap tajam pria di seberangku. "Saya baru akan menyerah jika kalian tidak puas terhadap pengabdianku pada perusahaan ini."

Pria tua itu semakin geram," Benar-benar anak ini," gumamnya. Dia kembali duduk sembari memukul meja dan berseru, "Sebagai pemegang saham terbesar keempat, pokoknya aku tidak setuju!"

"Harap Tuan Watanabe untuk tidak membuat keributan," suara moderator di sudut panggung.

Aku kembali duduk, masih membalas tatapan tajam pria tua itu.

Paman Hiashi berdeham sebelum berkata, "Apa di antara Anda semua ada yang memiliki kandidat lain yang juga berasal dari Hyūga? Aku tidak ingin memutuskan secara sepihak. Aku akan menguji para kandidat sebelum memutuskan siapa yang benar-benar memenuhi kriteria."

Semuanya hening, bahkan pria tua Watanabe itu. Cih, menentangku habis-habisan, tapi dia sendiri tidak ada kontribusinya. Hanya bermodalkan saham 15%, bisa apa dibandingkan dengan 34% milikku? Apa dia lupa kalau aku pemegang saham terbesar kedua?

"Tidak ada?" kata Hiashi setelah menunggu beberapa detik.

Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan seringaianku sekarang. Dengan tidak adanya kandidat lain, mau tak mau mereka harus menerimaku. Aku berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah hanya saya, calon yang satu-satunya memungkinkan, Presdir?" mataku menatap Hiashi mantap. "Saya akan menerima latihan uji coba selama tiga bulan jika Anda dan kalian semua," aku menatap semua peserta rapat, "masih meragukan kemampuanku. Saya akan bekerja keras memajukan perusahaan ini, saya akan membuktikannya."

Pandangan Hiashi menyiratkan pemikiran berat dan dalam yang tengah dialaminya. Ini memang keputusan yang sulit; citraku yang kurang baik karena latar belakangku bukanlah hal yang bisa diremehkan. Opini publik juga sangat memengaruhi nilai saham. Namun, seperti ucapanku sebelumnya, aku akan bekerja keras. Aku akan membalikkan citra burukku dan membuat kata-kata kasar mereka tentangku disumpalkan lagi ke dalam pantat mereka.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Tenten POV**_ _ **...**_

" _Come on, everyone, we have been arrived! Let's do your great day here! Thank you very much, Ladies and Gentlemen!_ "

Semua penumpang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, lalu mulai berdiri dan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk turun. Aku saat ini tengah berada di salah satu museum tradisional Konoha yang terkenal, Museum _Shinobi_. Museum ini merupakan tempat di mana semua orang bisa melihat peninggalan-peninggalan bersejarah dari para _ninja_ petarung yang disebut _shinobi_. Berbagai artefak _ninja_ yang dipajang di sini begitu memancing perhatian dari berbagai turis yang berkunjung ke Konoha.

"Kau mau menunggu di situ saja?" tanyaku pada Lee yang bertugas sebagai pengemudi.

"Ya, Tenten. Kau masuk saja," jawabnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menghitung uang.

Para pengunjung yang kubawa telah memasuki dan mengamati seluruh penjuru ruang museum bersama seorang _guide_ menyertai mereka. Aku sendiri ikut menikmati kunjungan ini. Aku begitu bersemangat kalau sudah melihat senjata-senjata keren itu. Bahkan aku hafal beberapa nama, seperti _kunai_ , _shuriken_ , pedang _kusanagi_ , dan lain sebagainya.

Omong-omong, aku bekerja sebagai _tour guide_ di usaha _traveling_ milik seorang temanku. Hanya usaha kecil dan independen sih. Temanku membuka usaha ini bermodalkan sebuah bus dan uang sebesar 200 dolar hasil tabungannya. Aku yang tengah putus asa dengan pekerjaan serabutanku di pasar ikan, membuatnya memutuskan merekrutku sebagai partnernya untuk membangun usaha ini dari nol. Awalnya aku menolak karena merasa pesimis akan berhasil atau tidak, tetapi temanku adalah seseorang yang pantang menyerah. Ia menyemangatiku tanpa bosan setiap hari agar aku bisa lebih optimis. Akhirnya kami menjalankan pekerjaan ini sampai dua tahun dan hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk.

Aku bekerja sebagai pemandu, sedangkan temanku yang bertugas sebagai supir. Ya, dia adalah Lee, teman semasa SMA-ku. Bisa dibilang dia adalah satu-satunya sahabat baikku.

Setelah lulus SMA, kami memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah. Lee berkata, dia sudah lelah berkutat dengan buku, ia menginginkan kehidupan luar yang menantang, sementara aku tidak kuliah karena tiadanya biaya. Tidak–bukan tidak ada sebetulnya, tetapi uang asuransi pendidikanku–beserta asuransi kematian Ayah–terpaksa dikorbankan demi mempertahankan rumah yang telah kutinggali sejak aku lahir. Rumah yang Ayah wariskan untukku.

Ayahku meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan saat mengejar penipu yang membawa lari uangnya. Waktu itu adalah masa-masa paling sulit dalam hidupku. Ayah kena tipu seorang temannya hingga perusahaan akhirnya mengalami kebangkrutan, lalu Ayah meninggal dunia dan meninggalkanku bersama utang-utang perusahaan yang menumpuk. Akhirnya aku harus merelakan seluruh aset keluarga untuk membayarnya–beruntung aku masih bisa mempertahankan rumah berkat uang asuransi. Walaupun sebenarnya itu masih belum cukup untuk menebusnya total, tapi ibu tiriku memohon hingga akhirnya pihak bank bersedia memberi keringanan (karena perusahaan ayahku tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan Hyūga atau Uchiha _Group_ yang terkenal itu) dengan menerima setoran pembayaran melalui kredit.

Omong-omong, ibu tiriku–atau aku biasa menyebutnya nenek sihir matre–bernama Mei Terumi. Dia wanita berusia empat puluh lima tahun yang sangat cantik. Ia sudah menjadi ibu tiriku sejak aku masih kelas satu SMP. Sikapnya sangat baik padaku saat dulu kami baru menjadi keluarga. Aku pikir kebangkrutan perusahaan tidak akan memengaruhi hubungan kekeluargaan kami, namun rupanya aku salah besar. Dia semakin menunjukkan sifat aslinya hingga puncaknya saat aku lulus SMA. Mei menjadi lebih dingin padaku, tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan, aku selalu salah di matanya. Dia selalu menyinggungku yang belum mendapatkan pekerjaan dan suka mengungkit-ungkit segala kebaikan yang pernah ia lakukan untukku. Aku kerap mendapat hukuman jika tak patuh atau melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Sampai suatu hari aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraannya dengan pengacara keluarga kami. Dia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkanku dari rumah. Dia berusaha menyuap Pak Pengacara untuk mengubah surat wasiat agar ia bisa memiliki rumahku dan mengusirku ke jalanan. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini tujuannya sejak awal.

Mei tahu bahwa aku telah mengetahui niat busuknya dan dia sungguh telah menabuh genderang perang denganku. Dia melancarkan segala cara yang dia bisa untuk menyogok Pak Pengacara sampai setahun yang lalu, namun sayangnya tak berhasil. Aku bersyukur hingga surat wasiat itu dibacakan (usiaku dua puluh satu tahun), rumah ini resmi menjadi milikku dan membuat Mei Terumi mengemis agar aku tak mengusirnya ke jalanan seperti yang pernah ingin ia lakukan padaku.

Namun sepertinya nenek sihir itu memiliki seribu satu cara untuk menyengsarakanku. Dia menggunakan perannya sebagai ibu tiri untuk mengendalikanku. Sampai akhirnya dia mencoba bernegosiasi denganku bahwa jika aku ingin Mei Terumi mengangkat kakinya dengan sukarela dari rumahku, maka aku harus memberinya sejumlah uang sebagai ganti atas kebaikannya mengurusiku selama delapan tahun plus tebusan yang ia keluarkan untuk mempertahankan rumah sangat membencinya hingga ke sum-sum tulang. Jadi, aku ikuti permainannya. Aku harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang banyak agar bisa cepat melunasi utang-utangku dan segera menendangnya keluar dari rumahku. Bagaimana pun, aku akan mengumpulkan uang banyak, bahkan jika harus menjual jiwaku pada iblis sekalipun.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

Aku memilih kembali ke kantorku dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku sampai waktu kerja berakhir. Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi saat aku membereskan barang-barangku, bersiap untuk pulang. Ino menelepon ketika aku sampai basement. Apa yang dia inginkan? Apa dia memintaku menjemputnya lagi dari rumah kekasihnya?

"Halo, ada apa, Ino?"

"Neji, bisa jemput aku sekarang?"

Tuh, kan. "Di tempat yang sama seperti tiga hari lalu?"

Ino membenarkan dan aku segera memacu mobilku menuju kompleks perumahan _Ne_. Hari sudah semakin gelap ketika aku hampir tiba di sana. Aku mendekati rumah yang aku tuju, hampir saja aku salah rumah sebelum mendapati sepasang muda-mudi yang kukenal tengah bercumbu satu sama lain. Cih, apa pantas orang seperti mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum semacam teras? Di mana otak mereka?

Aku mengklakson mobilku keras dan tiba-tiba untuk mengagetkan mereka, dan aku berhasil. Mereka memisahkan diri cepat-cepat dengan wajah memerah di bawah sinar lampu. Ino memeluk laki-laki itu sekali lagi, lalu melambai padanya dan segera berjalan memasuki mobilku. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku menyetir dalam diam. Enggan bicara apapun setelah segala yang terjadi hari ini. Ino akhirnya menyerah dengan kekakuan suasana dan mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Kau mengagetkanku tadi."

Aku berdebat dalam hati apakah aku harus membalas perkataannya atau tidak. "Kalau tidak begitu, kalian tidak akan berhenti."

Pasti Ino merengut saat ini. "Kau bisa memanggilku atau apa, kan? Tidak perlu klakson sekeras itu."

"Yah, maafkan aku," ujarku malas-malasan dan aku bersyukur Ino tidak memermasalahkan ini.

"Omong-omong, kau sungguh-sungguh terhadap ucapanmu di rapat tadi?" tanya Ino

"Tentu saja," aku mencebik pelan. "Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, kan."

Ino menarik napas, "Ya, aku senang jika kau melakukannya. Kalau kau berhasil, aku yakin Ibu tidak akan memandangmu sebelah mata lagi."

Tak terasa kami sampai di rumah. Rumahku adalah sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang mewah. Para bangsawan Hyūga di zaman _Shinobi_ juga pernah menempati rumah ini dan diturunkan secara turun-temurun hingga Hyūga yang sekarang. Barang-barang antik menghiasi hampir setiap sudut rumah–nyaris terlihat seperti museum.

Paman Hiashi sudah duduk di ruang keluarga ketika aku dan Ino masuk. Kami membungkuk hormat sebelum kami duduk di hadapannya. Paman menyesap minuman di cangkirnya, lalu menyuruh Ino untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kelihatannya ada yang hendak Paman bicarakan denganku. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan rapat tadi.

"Neji," Paman menatapku serius, "kau sudah tahu, kan, apa yang akan kubicarakan sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari Paman.

"Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu jika kau sudah mengambil keputusan," katanya. "Kau tahu, kan, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Aku telah bersumpah pada adikku untuk menjagamu."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabku. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, Paman. Jadi, aku mohon percayalah padaku sekarang."

Hal selanjutnya terjadi membuatku terkejut. Ayah mendekat dan memberi tepukan lembut di kepalaku, seperti yang sering dilakukan ayahku ketika aku masih anak-anak. Wajahnya yang sangat mirip membuatku seakan melihat Ayah dan secara tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Berjuanglah, Anakku," lalu beliau berlalu dari hadapanku.

Ya, aku akan berjuang, Paman. Selama mataku masih hitam, sampai titik darah penghabisan.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Tenten POV**_ _ **...**_

Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat waktu. Aku bersyukur pekerjaanku hari ini berjalan lancar. Aku sangat menikmatinya hingga ancaman nenek sihir tadi pagi tidak berhasil mengacaukan pikiranku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar takut akan ancamannya selama delapan tahun. Aku menyandar pada kursi penumpang sambil menghela napas, Lee fokus menyetir.

Aku sampai rumah dua menit kemudian, lalu mendapati sepasang sepatu asing di teras. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah itu nenek sihir itu mulai lancang lagi dengan membawa orang asing masuk ke rumahku? Aku masuk dan segera menangkap sosok ibu tiriku yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan seorang tamu–laki-laki?–yang duduk membelakangiku.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa seenaknya membawa orang asing ke dalam rumahku, huh?" aku langsung melemparkannya kata-kata tajamku tanpa peduli adanya tamu. Itu tamunya, bukan tamuku. Jadi, peduli setan!

Mei mendelik sejenak dan segera digantika dengan ekspresi tak enaknya pada si tamu. "Ehm, maafkan anak saya. Dia memang agak sensitif orangnya," katanya dengan senyum canggung, lalu dia berpaling kepadaku dengan wajah sok manis, "Ah, Tenten, kemarilah. Ini orang yang mau kukenalkan padamu."

Aku mengerutkan alisku dalam-dalam. Jadi, ini yang dimaksud dengan 'akibat' yang dia katakan jika aku tidak ambil cuti? Sialan kau, Mei! Namun sebelum aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata protesku, Mei segera menarikku duduk di sampingnya, di hadapan tamunya.

Adalah seorang pria berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan, berambut hitam klimis yang wanginya menyengat hidung, mengenakan setelan tuksedo hitam dengan dasi pita yang senada dengan warna tuksedonya. Matanya berwarna coklat dengan sedikit kerutan di sudut bingkai matanya. Dia memandangku dengan senyuman miring, yang sukses membuat tanganku gatal ingin menonjoknya.

"Beri salam!" Mei berbisik tajam di telingaku dan aku membalasnya dengan pelototanku. Cih, aku tidak biasa bersikap ramah pada orang yang baru kukenal, terlebih dengan pria tua sok keren di hadapanku ini. Mei dengan tingkah canggung-sok manisnya kembali meminta maaf atas sikapku pada pria itu.

"Tak masalah," katanya dengan nada yang terdengar menjijikkan.

"Ehm, baiklah, bagaimana jika kutinggal kalian berdua. Jadi, kalian bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam. Bagaimana?"

Aku mendelik terkejut. Tanpa berpikir aku segera berseru, "Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kau mau menjualku pada orang ini, huh?" kata-kataku lantas membuat Mei membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan? Cepat duduk!" Mei menekan bahuku, tetapi aku mengelak dengan cepat.

"Aku benar, kan?" tanyaku menantang. Pria itu hanya memandang kami penuh kebingungan. "Dasar wanita menjijikkan!"

Aku segera merasakan pipiku terbakar. Mei menamparku. Aku menatap Mei penuh kemarahan. Huh, setidaknya ini akan menjadi opera sabun yang seru untuk pria itu, meskipun aku ingin sekali mematahkan tangan kotor yang telah berani menamparku.

"Dengar, ya, Tuan," kataku pada pria itu setelah beberapa detik aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku, "saya bukan barang yang bisa dijual dan dibeli seenaknya. Dan Anda harus tahu, wanita ini bisa memerasmu sampai depositomu kering kerontang. Jadi, berpikirlah seribu kali jika ingin berbisnis dengannya!"

Aku langsung beranjak pergi ke kamarku tanpa memedulikan teriakan-teriakan Mei memanggilku. Aku tahu bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari terburukku jika aku sampai menuruti keinginan wanita itu. Enak saja dia mau menjualku. Kenapa dia tidak menjual dirinya sendiri saja jika dia begitu cinta pada uang? Meskipun dia belum mengatakan tujuannya mengenalkanku pada pria itu, tetapi aku bisa langsung tahu kalau semua itu masih berhubungan dengan uang–mungkin dia sudah tidak sabar untuk aku segera melunasinya.

Aku sejenak merasa aman setelah berhasil menyingkirkan pria genit tadi, tetapi saat pintu kamarku didobrak keras oleh Mei yang nampak naik pitam, aku merasa nyawaku menghilang setengah. Shit! Kau tidak usah takut padanya, Tenten!

"PUAS KAU?" dia berteriak. "PUAS KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA?"\

"Kau mau menjualku, masa aku diam saja?" kataku cuek, berusaha menahan emosi yang sedari tadi bergejolak di dadaku. Aku masih memegang prinsip bahwa tak ada gunanya meladeni orang kalap dengan kekalapan.

"AKU TIDAK MENJUALMU!"

"Apapun bentuk pertukaran dengan uang, itu sama saja dengan jual-beli," kataku. "Dan perdagangan manusia dilarang di Negara Hi."

"Jangan sok tahu kau, anak kecil!" sahutnya, sudah tidak berteriak seperti tadi lagi. "Kau tahu, pria tadi itu adalah direktur perusahaan percetakan yang ingin menikahimu. Dia menjanjikan sebuah vila elit di Okinawa setelah kalian menikah. Tapi kau dengan tololnya memulai pertengkaran di hadapannya! Kata-katamu tad–"

"Diam!" aku menyelanya. Aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan perkataannya. "Persetan dengan pria itu! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau kau jodoh-jodohkan dengan pria-pria tak jelas itu!"

"Tak jelas, katamu? Ka–"

"Kalau kau begitu tidak sabar, baik. Aku akan segera melunasi utang-utangku selama delapan tahun! Kau dengar itu?" kataku keras.

Mei menyeringai meremehkan, "Dengan pekerjaanmu itu? Jangan mimpi satu juta delapan ratus ribu bisa kaukembalikan!"

Aku bangkit berdiri, lalu melangkah mendekatinya, "Pegang kata-kataku. Berikan aku waktu dua minggu. Jika sampai waktu itu aku belum memberimu seratus delapan puluh ribu _ryo_ , maka kau boleh menikahkanku dengan pria kaya manapun yang kau inginkan."

Mei mendecih, "Seratus delapan puluh, katamu? Sembilan puluh ribu pun aku tidak yakin kau bisa megumpulkannya."

Aku menjadi sedikit gentar dengan kata-katanya, tapi aku harus berhenti berpikiran pesimis!

"Pegang kata-kataku," kataku sekali lagi dengan mantap. "Dua minggu lagi akan aku transfer Seratus delapan puluh ribu _ryo_ ke rekeningmu."

"Lalu sisanya?" tanyanya masih dengan nada remeh.

"Tentu akan aku lanjutkan terus sampai lunas."

"Percaya diri sekali," gumamnya. "Baiklah, aku ikuti permainanmu. Bersiaplah untuk pria berikutnya."

Setelahnya wanita itu keluar dari kamarku. Meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pemikiran. Seratus delapan puluh ribu dalam waktu dua minggu? Janji bodoh apa yang kuucapkan?–Sssttt, tidak, tidak, Tenten, kau harus optimis! Yakin pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja dari nenek sihir mata duitan itu.

Yah, kau harus berjuang, Tenten.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

"Neji."

Ino memanggil dan aku memilih mengabaikannya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk _pillow talk_ , sementara jam tidurku sangat minim. Malam ini adalah satu dari sedikit waktu yang bisa kudapatkan untuk tidur nyenyak. Dan aku tak ingin Ino mengacaukannya.

"Neji, kau dengar aku?"

Aku masih tidak menghiraukannya sampai akhirnya aku menyerah karena Ino mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Aku segera berbalik dan memberinya tatapan kesal disertai mata kantukku.

"Aku mau bicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Bisakah kau mendengarnya?" kata Ino ikutan kesal.

"Simpan saja untuk besok di makan malam keluarga."

Ino malah menarikku kembali ketika aku ingin berbalik. Aku mendecak kesal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Ino memegangi tanganku.

"Itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan, Neji," katanya. "Jadi, dengarkan aku karena ini sangat penting dan darurat!"

Apa kata-katanya tidak terdengar berlebihan? "Cepat katakan dan jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Iya, iya," katanya. "Makan malam besok, ayahku mengusulkan kita untuk segera punya anak. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku segera tertarik pada pembicaraan ini. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat.

"Kau menyetujuinya?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku bilang, aku mau minta pendapatmu dulu."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Oh, ya, apa aku belum menceritakan tentang Ino? Ya, Yamanaka Ino yang tadi hadir dalam rapat. Dia adalah istriku. Kami sudah dua tahun menikah dan selama itu pula tidak saling mencintai. Kalian sudah tahu, kan, tadi aku memergokinya bercumbu dengan pria lain? Kami menikah karena perjodohan. Biasa, untuk mempererat hubungan bisnis antara Hyūga dan Yamanaka (meskipun sebenarnya ibu Ino tidak merestui). Aku dan Ino tidak bisa menolak.

Namun kami memiliki kesepakatan kotor di balik punggung keluarga kami.

"Aku menolaknya dan kau juga harus," kataku mengultimatum.

"Kalau aku mau jujur, aku juga pasti menolaknya," kata Ino menghardik. "Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka memaksa? Aku harus bilang apa, Neji?"

"Bilang saja kita sibuk," kataku. "Kau masih ingin berkarir, kan? Aku juga masih harus uji coba untuk promosiku. Mereka akan mengerti.

Ino mendengus, "Terserahlah. _Oyasumi_."

Aku kembali berbalik memunggungi Ino. Aku belum bisa langsung pulas karena memikirkan hal ini. Selama dua tahun ini tak ada yang tahu mengenai hubungan pernikahanku yang sebenarnya. Sekarang mertuaku meminta cucu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika mereka tetap ngotot meski telah kuberi pengertian.

Apa semuanya akan terbongkar sebelum lima tahun?

 **-** _ **To be continued**_ **-**

* * *

 **A/N**

Fanfic ini dipublish hanya untuk menambah archive NejiTen aja. Saya gak tahu bakalan dilanjut sampai tamat atau malah discontinue T.T #pleasejangantimpuksaya

Masalahnya saya nulisnya mood-mood-an(?) Kalo gak mood/gak ada ide/gak ada waktu, ya saya gak bakal lanjutin. Saya cuma lagi pusing mikirin kerjaan dan dua fanfic saya (SasuSaku dan Harry Potter) yg gak ada ide-mood-waktu untuk dilanjutin T.T Jadi, please jangan paksa saya untuk melanjutkan ini karena saya gak tahu bakalan jadi apa fanfic ini T.T

Yasudahlah, semoga kalian gak dendam ama saya dan suka sama cerita ini. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang sudi membaca fanfic mainstream ini dan masih bersabar menunggu **_'Complicated'_** dan **_'The Black Princess'_** #tebarkiss &hug


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **2**

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

 _ **ALAMI KEKOSONGAN PEMIMPIN, SAHAM HYŪGA GROUP NAIK 8%**_

Tulisan itu terpampang di _headline_ koran _Daily_ Konoha pagi ini. Aku membaca berita itu sambil menyesap _espresso_ hangatku. Aku tengah duduk di kursi balkon kamarku dengan pemandangan halaman rumput luas kediaman Hyūga di bawah sana. Hari ini hari Sabtu sehingga aku tidak pergi kerja, saat-saat yang bagus untuk merilekskan badan dan pikiran. Aku enggan memikirkan acara nanti malam agar tidak merusak _mood_ pagiku.

 _ **Konoha–**_ _Hyūga Group perlu memertimbangkan segala aspek dan opini publik dalam memilih calon pemimpin baru demi memertahankan posisinya dalam perekonomian Negara Hi._

 _Bursa saham mingguan hari ini (7/16) telah meng-_ update _daftar urutan nilai saham terbaru. Beberapa waktu lalu, diketahui Hyūga Group menempati posisi tiga di bawah Uchiha Group_ _dan Crimson Fox Inc_ , _setelah sebelumnya menempati nomor satu bersama-sama dengan Uchiha Group._

 _Kabar burung yang tersebar terkait menurunnya nilai saham Hyūga Group ini menyatakan bahwa pelantikan oleh Presiden Direktur Hyūga Group terhadap anak perempuan sulungnya, yakni Hyūga Hinata sebagai Direktur baru yang memegang kekuasaan di kantor pusat Hyūga Group, di Konoha, memicu pertentangan dari beberapa pemegang saham karena Hyūga Hinata dianggap kurang memenuhi syarat dari segi usia, kemampuan, dan sikap dalam mengambil keputusan. (edisi 302, hal 12)_

 _Pada hari kemarin (7/15), Hyūga Group menyelenggarakan sidang mengenai pencopotan jabatan Hyūga Hinata sebagai Direktur sekaligus pemilihan calon kandidat Direktur baru. Berita ini tersebar dengan cepat dan memberi dampak bagi kenaikan nilai saham Hyūga Group sebesar 8%, seakan Hyūga Group telah mengembalikan kepercayaan publik dan berhasil memertahankan posisinya sebagai salah satu perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Negara Hi setelah diterpa badai isu miring. (ke hal 11)_

Aku melipat koran itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja kaca. Aku tak perlu repot-repot membaca lanjutannya. Aku percaya pers belum mengetahui rumor tentang keponakan laki-laki Hyūga Hiashi-lah yang menjadi satu-satunya calon pimpinan baru. Aku tidak akan membiarkan berita ini tersebar luas sebelum aku bisa membuktikan diriku layak menjadi Direktur baru.

Suara gonggongan Chevy terdengar di bawah sana. Anjing ras _siberian husky_ itu tengah bermain lempar-tangkap bersama pemiliknya, Hanabi. Saat Chevy tengah sibuk mencari piringan plastik yang majikannya lemparkan, Hanabi memandang ke atas dan melambai ke arahku sambil tersenyum, aku membalasnya, lalu ia kembali bermain dengan anjingnya.

Wangi bunga _lilac_ tercium, berarti Ino sudah selesai mandi. Aku menghabiskan _espresso_ -ku dan membawanya keluar kamar. Namun sebelum itu, Ino menahan tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menoleh padanya.

"Bisa antar aku ke butik nanti siang? Aku mau beli gaun dan sepatu untuk nanti malam. Temani aku, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak minta pacarmu saja? Aku ingin bersantai di rumah, tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu, Ino."

Ino menangkup kedua telapak tangannya, memohon. Namun sebelum ia melancarkan kata-kata permohonannya, ponselnya berdering. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur kami dan meletakkannya di telinga.

"Jidat, ada apa? ... ya ampun, kau ini seperti ke siapa saja. Tentu aku mau membantumu, aku akan membantumu semampuku, _Dekorin_! Hihihi ..."

Aku masih tetap berdiri di sana, mendengarkan suara Ino. Salah satu dari sedikit hal yang kusukai dari Ino adalah perasaan peduli terhadap temannya yang begitu besar. Ia tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun untuk membantu temannya, terutama Sakura, yang biasa ia panggil _Dekorin_ –Jidat lebar. Ino pernah berkata padaku bahwa Sakura sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Hah? Memang sekarang tanggal berapa?" katanya sambil melihat kalender di dinding. "Ah, benar! Minggu depan adalah ulang tahunnya! ... tentu, Sakura, tentu ... hmm, bagaimana siang ini kita bertemu di butik langgananku? ... ya, aku ingin membeli sesuatu di sana ... tentu saja, gaun. Memangnya apa lagi, Jidat? Bom? Hahahaha!"

Aku sudah mengerti. Ino sudah menemukan partner, jasaku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Maka dari itu, aku berlalu menuju tempat yang sedari tadi ingin aku tuju. Hari ini aku berencana menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda di kantor. Aku juga masih punya waktu sampai acara nanti malam untuk membaca referensi proyek-proyek yang bisa kujadikan bahan _training-_ ku.

Aku benar-benar harus fokus untuk presentasiku minggu depan.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Tenten POV**_ _ **...**_

Aku masih kepikiran tentang semalam sembari mengenakan sepatu. Sial, apa seharusnya aku tidak membuat janji omong kosong itu? _Shit!_ Tak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang. Janji sudah terucap dan tak ada jalan keluar lain selain menepatinya. Apalagi seseorang macam Mei Terumi, aku benar-benar bisa kehilangan rumahku.

"Bertengkar lagi?" tanya Lee. Dia mengenakan kaos V _neck_ hijau dengan jaket dan celana panjang _denim_. Rambut mangkuknya seperti biasa, hitam dan berkilau.

"Tidak," aku duduk di kursi sebelah supir yang dipisahkan dengan persneling besar di tengah-tengah kami. "Tapi, tadi malam kami bertengkar."

Lee tak menanggapi, melainkan melajukan mobilnya ke jalan raya, menuju hotel tempat turis kami menginap. Aku akhirnya menceritakan pertengkaran semalam ketika kami sarapan di kafe dekat hotel selagi menunggu para turis. Kami memesan dua porsi panekuk dan dua gelas kopi hitam. Sengaja disamakan supaya harganya lebih murah. Aku tak menyangka reaksinya sebegitu mengejutkannya setelah aku selesai bercerita.

"Tenten, kau gila?" semprotnya padaku yang menarik perhatian pengunjung lain di sekitar kami.

Aku hanya bisa merengut, "Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kadar kegilaanku sudah seakut ini."

"Kau mau dapat uang sebanyak itu dari mana? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu saja uangmu terkumpul? Daripada kau jadi stres begini!"

Aku segera membekap mulutnya yang sudah kelewat berisik itu. Tampaknya dia juga terbawa emosi mendengar kebodohanku, atau dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Dan aku akan mati muda, begitu?" kataku sinis. "Aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya, Lee! Kau seharusnya paham bagaimana perasaanku!"

Raut wajah Lee kelihatan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Tenten. Ya sudah, aku cuma bisa mendukungmu saja," lalu dengan cepat melanjutkan, "Kalau kau butuh tambahan uang, kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"Terima kasih, Lee, tapi kurasa aku hanya membutuhkan pekerjaan tambahan."

 **-xx-**

Malam ini aku telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku memandu rombongan turis asal Skotlandia di hari terakhir mereka di Konoha. Itu berarti pekerjaanku berkurang satu. Yah, perusahaan kecil seperti kami tak akan bisa mendapatkan turis sebanyak perusahaan _tour & travel _yang lebih besar. Maka dari itu, aku berharap segera mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan.

Aku ke mini market yang berjarak dua blok dari rumahku. Stok pembalutku habis, aku juga ingin makan es krim. Aku mengambil satu pak pembalut yang biasa kupakai, lalu aku teringat pasta gigiku juga hampir habis dan aku mengambilnya. Kemudian aku mengambil es krim _cup_ berukuran sedang, setelahnya aku tergoda untuk membeli keripik kentang juga. Aku membayarnya di kasir. Di perjalanan pulang, aku melihat seorang wanita tengah bertelepon sambil berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku sehingga aku hampir bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Aku segera tertarik ketika perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang lowongan kerja. Oke, aku terdengar seperti sengaja menguping, tapi– _please–_ ini darurat! Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku, mencari aplikasi perekam suara dan mulai menjalankan aksiku.

Wanita itu juga mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen dengan telepon genggamnya terjepit di antara telinga dan bahu kirinya.

"Apa–tolong ulangi ... Jalan _Rikudō Sennin_?Ya, ya ... Blok M-2 nomor 4 ... Ya, aku sudah menulisnya. Itu masih di Konoha, kan? ... Oh, oke ... Jam 11 malam ini. Aku akan mengingatnya ... Terima kasih banyak!"

Perempuan itu menutup teleponnya bersamaan dengan sebuah taksi yang menepi untuk dia naiki. Astaga, aku sekarang merasa begitu menyedihkan. Aku berencana melamar pekerjaan, sementara aku tak tahu pekerjaan seperti apa itu. Namun jika aku tidak bergerak cepat, maka aku akan kehilangan peluang.

Mungkin aku harus mencobanya.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

"Ah, maaf, aku terlambat."

Aku menghentikan aktivitas dengan _handphone_ -ku dan melihat Ino sudah duduk di sebelahku. Ia menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya dan segera meminta para ayah untuk memulai acara. Ini adalah acara makan malam keluarga yang rutin dilaksanakan satu bulan sekali setiap Sabtu malam di akhir bulan.

Bukan hanya aku, Ino, dan orang tua kami, tetapi saudara kami pun ikut serta. Namun kali ini kakak Ino tidak bisa datang.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memaksa _Nī-san_ untuk datang, tapi dia lebih mementingkan urusan teman-temannya dibanding makan malam keluarga. Dasar _aniki_ payah," Ino menggerutu.

"Maafkan Deidara, Hiashi," kata ayah mertuaku dengan raut penyesalan.

"Tak apa. Dia ini baru pertama kalinya dia melakukannya," kata Paman tenang.

"Ya, lain kali tidak akan terulang lagi," kata ayah mertuaku. "Omong-omong, apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk uji coba nanti, Neji?"

Aku menghentikan gerakan sumpitku dan menjawab, "Aku baru mencari referensi di perpustakaan. Kemungkinan aku akan mencoba membuat proyek yang belum pernah perusahaan lakukan, seperti taman bermain atau jasa _tour & travel_, misalnya."

Inoichi mengangguk-angguk, "Hm, idemu lumayan juga, Neji."

Aku melirik Paman yang masih fokus melahap santapannya, nampak tak tertarik.

"Hyūga _Group_ selama ini," Inoichi melanjutkan, "selalu berfokus pada _resort_ dan _mall_ , mungkin proyek itu bisa membuat kalian kembali memuncaki _chart_ nilai saham, apalagi Uchiha _Group_ nampak belum memikirkan ke arah sana, itu akan menjadi keuntungan bagimu."

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, Anda betul. Aku akan berusaha menjadi pelopor pertama."

Aku tiba-tiba teringat ibu mertuaku dan segera meliriknya. Ia, sama seperti Paman, tak mengacuhkan pembicaraanku dengan suaminya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku menebak ia mengalami dilema antara mencoba mengakuiku setelah promosi itu atau menjaga harga dirinya. Tapi, aku tak peduli sebetulnya. Terserah ia akan menerimaku atau tidak.

Biasanya aku masih bisa tahan dalam situasi ini selama dua jam. Namun kali ini, entah bagaimana, tiga jam telah berlalu dan aku masih bisa berbincang-bincang tentang bisnis dan lain-lain dengan ayah mertuaku. Mungkin karena promosi jabatan yang kudapatkan, suasana hatiku menjadi lebih baik. Aku bahkan lupa tentang rencana memiliki bayi yang Inoichi inginkan dariku dan Ino, sampai akhirnya Inoichi memulainya.

"Bisakah kalian pertimbangkan secepatnya?" kata Inoichi penuh harap. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong cucu. Kalian tahu, kan, Deidara sama sekali tidak memikirkan keinginanku ini dan terus saja bermain dengan geng _Akatsuki_ -nya itu? Jadi, tolong pertimbangkanlah secepatnya, ya?"

Aku melirik Ino di sebelah kiriku. Kami seolah-olah membuat hitungan melalui pandangan kami, lalu Ino mulai berkata, "Maaf, Ayah, kali ini aku tidak bisa."

Raut wajah Inoichi meredup. Agak tidak tega juga, tetapi apa mau dikata?

"Ayah tahu sendiri, kan, Neji sedang sibuk mempersiapkan uji cobanya? Kalau aku hamil, aku khawatir Neji tidak bisa fokus dan akhirnya gagal. Maafkan kami, Ayah."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, memohon maaf. Maafkan aku atas semua kebohongan yang kami lakukan, Tuan Inoichi.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus."

Suara itu bagai petir raksasa yang menyambar jantungku sampai gosong jadi abu. Mengapa Paman harus ikut campur segala, sih? Kalau dia sudah buka suara, semua rencanaku akan jadi kacau.

"Kalian sudah dua tahun menikah, tapi Ino tak kunjung mengandung," kata Paman Hiashi.

Aku tak berani menatapnya sekarang. Ia seperti memiliki kekuatan magis dalam tatapannya.

"Aku bisa mengatur uji coba Neji sampai bulan depan," jantungku semakin berdegup kencang. "Kalian bisa gunakan waktunya untuk bulan madu kedua."

"Tapi–"

Ucapanku segera dipotong, "Hinata bisa membantumu menjaga Ino di rumah. Apalagi sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan Naruto, sangat berguna untuk pembelajarannya juga."

Hinata memerah ketika Paman menyebut nama calon suaminya. Ino nampak semakin memucat dan aku hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi.

"Bagaimana, Neji, Ino?" tanya Inoichi dengan raut yang berbeda jauh. Dia pasti sangat senang Hiashi mendukungnya.

"Ino kelihatan belum siap," kata ibu mertuaku. "Jadi, jangan paksa dia."

Bagus, ada yang mendukungku–ah, lebih tepatnya ia masih belum mau menimang cucu yang mengandung gen milikku. Tapi tak apa, dengan begini masih ada peluang untukku mengelak.

"Ya, sebenarnya Ino belum siap," kataku memprovokasi. "Ia belum ingin karirnya berakhir."

Inoichi mendesah kalah, Paman menghela napas pasrah. Aku bersorak menang di dalam otakku. Aku dan Ino harus semakin menyibukkan diri hingga tak ada celah lagi untuk mereka menuntut anak dari kami.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Tenten POV**_ _ **...**_

Aku memutuskan mengunjungi alamat itu sebelum aku mati penasaran. Aku tetap harus tahu tempat apa itu. Sejauh yang kutahu, Jalan _Rikudō Sennin_ adalah jalan yang berada di pusat kota. Segala jenis toko, kafe, dan apartemen kelas atas berjejer di sana. Dengan letak tempat usaha itu, aku yakin pastilah perusahaan ini bukan perusahaan sembarangan. Kemudian memikirkan gaji rata-rata pegawai membuatku lebih berani untuk melamar di sana.

Tak terasa aku benar-benar telah sampai di kawasan ini. Jalanan sangat ramai, tentu saja. Melihat orang-orang yang berpakaian mewah dan _fashionable_ lalu-lalang di sekitarku membuatku merasa sangat minder. Semua orang di sini pastilah berkantung tebal.

Aku segera mencari nomor gedung yang dimaksud karena tak ingin buang-buang waktu. Setelah mencari-cari dengan penuh kegigihan, aku akhirnya menemukan pelat berwarna emas berbentuk angka empat yang menempel di tiang pagar yang terkunci.

Terkunci? Kenapa terkunci?

Aku tak bisa masuk sehingga aku hanya melihat dari luar dengan susah payah. Tempat ini gelap dan tampak tak berpenghuni. Tempat apa ini sebetulnya? Kenapa sangat kontras dengan gedung-gedung lain yang terang benderang dengan orang banyak keluar-masuk? Apa wanita tadi hanya bergurau? Atau aku yang salah dengar–sebenarnya bukan nomor empat atau nomor empat yang berada di blok lain?

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sini, Nona?" suara berat seseorang mengalihkanku. Ternyata seorang petugas keamanan dari gedung apartemen sebelah.

" _Anoo_ ... saya ingin tahu, ini gedung apa, ya?"

"Oh ..." petugas itu tersenyum. Aku baru sadar wajahnya cukup manis, "ini klub malam. Karena belum buka, jadi masih terkunci."

Aku otomatis berseru dengan mata melotot, " _What? Night club?_ "

 _Security_ manis itu mengangguk, masih memertahankan senyumnya. "Apa Anda ingin melamar kerja di sini? Setahu saya di sini memang sedang ada lowongan."

"E-eh? T-tidak–tidak, kok," hanya itu ucapan yang langsung keluar dari mulutku tanpa terpikirkan.

Kemudian aku pamit dan segera pergi dari sana dengan penuh pemikiran. Ternyata perempuan itu benar mengenai lowongan kerja ini. Aku bimbang. Masalahnya adalah ini klub malam! Aku pernah mengalami trauma ringan karena masuk ke sana. Bau alkohol yang menyengat, banyak sekali orang mabuk, laki-laki hidung belang, dan lampu disko yang membuat kepalaku berputar-putar.

Namun aku telah memikirkannya di rumah, sepanjang waktu hingga jam hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tidak ada waktu untuk takut. Aku harus segera mengumpulkan uang itu dan segera mendepak Mei Terumi ke jalanan. Aku tidak akan mundur lagi–aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak boleh melakukannya.

Aku kembali ke tempat itu setelah dua kali naik bus, seperti sebelumnya. Pagarnya kini tidak lagi terkunci, tapi masih agak sepi karena baru buka. Lampu warna-warni yang membentuk tulisan ' _NOCTURNE_ ' juga baru dinyalakan–aku tidak bisa melihatnya sebelumnya karena gelap. Dua penjaga berbadan besar-besar penuh tato di dekat gerbang membuatku sedikit takut. Mereka tidak akan menggangguku, kan? Aku berkomat-kamit samar, berdoa pada Tuhan, lalu aku sudah tiba di hadapan mereka dan pasrah jika aku akan mati mengenaskan si tangan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, Nona?" tanya salah satu penjaga berkepala botak bertato tengkorak. Aku meringis seram dalam hati.

" _A-anoo_ ..." aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terdengar takut. "Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini. Kudengar ada lowongan untuk pelayan wanita di sini. Info itu benar, kan?"

Si botak melirik partnernya dan mereka berbisik-bisik membuatku semakin was-was. Kenapa harus bisik-bisik sih? Aku, kan, jadi takut. Partner si botak mengeluarkan ponselnya, hendak menelepon seseorang. Kemungkinan bos mereka untuk menanyakan perihal lowongan kerja ini. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya bicara karena ia menjauh dari tempatku. Cih, sok penting sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dan berkata, "Silakan masuk."

Aku membungkuk ringan sambil berterima kasih. Biarpun preman, sopan santun harus tetap dijunjung. Ah, aku beruntung di sini masih sepi sehingga tidak perlu mencium bau alkohol–setidaknya tidak saat aku ingin melamar pekerjaan. Akan memalukan jika aku keburu semaput sebelum wawancara dimulai.

Salah seorang bartender mengantarku menuju ruangan yang berada di lantai atas gedung diskotik ini. Aku segera _nethink_ , terpengaruh drama-drama yang pernah kutonton di rumah, di mana sang gadis bukannya dijadikan pelayan yang mengantar minuman, tetapi malah dijadikan wanita penghibur. Aku menggeleng kuat, berusaha membuang pikiran konyolku.

Pintu kayu berlapis logam mengilap itu terbuka, aku hanya melihat siluet seseorang di sana karena ruangan yang remang-remang. Si bartender meninggalkanku dan aku seolah terkena serangan jantung. _Oh, please,_ Tenten, jangan berlaku tolol!

"Se-selamat malam, Tuan–eh, Nyonya–eh, aduh ..."

SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERTINGKAH TOLOL, TENTEN! _Inner_ -ku berteriak ganas.

Lampu meja telah dinyalakan dan aku sekarang bisa melihat orang itu–ternyata seorang pria–atau wanita?–entahlah, pokoknya dia berambut panjang yang kelihatan sangat lembut seperti di iklan-iklan _shampoo_.

"Berikan surat-surat lamaranmu," suaranya agak serak.

Aku, tanpa menunggu lagi, segera menyerahkan surat-surat yang kubawa dalam tas. Pria/wanita–aku tidak bisa memutuskan _gender_ nya!–itu membacanya dengan cermat penuh keseriusan, seakan membaca data-data buronan mafia, seperti dalam film-film _action_ yang sering kutonton. Aku menelan ludah ketika dia mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam.

Dia mendongak, "Jadi, kau masih bekerja di perusahaan lain di siang hari?"

Aku mengangguk takut-takut. Apa dia akan langsung menendangku keluar dari sini?

"Baiklah, kau diterima," katanya dengan ekspresi yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Benarkah?" kataku tak percaya. " _Anoo_ , apakah aku bisa mengajukan ne-negosiasi gaji?"

Dia mendongak lagi, menatapku penuh pertimbangan. Apa sekarang aku akan benar-benar ditendang?

"Oke," jawabnya yang dengan segera membuatku sumringah. "Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku agak ragu mengatakan ini, tapi, "De-delapan belas ribu?–Oh, aku tau itu mustahil, tapi–"

"Baiklah, delapan belas ribu _ryo_."

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sehingga aku tak sadar telah menggebrak meja keras-keras. " _Really?_ Ah, terima kasih banyak, Tuan–eh Nyonya–eh..."

Tatapan pria itu menjadi dingin. "Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, akan kutendang kau keluar dari sini–dan dengar, aku ini seorang pria."

Aku cepat-cepat meminta maaf, " _Gomennasai_ , Tuan. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang ini."

Pria itu masih menatapku, "Jadi, itu artinya kau bisa bekerja sekarang, kan?"

"Oh, _of course_ , _I can do it right now_!"

" _So, start_."

Aku memasang pose penghormatan ala tentara, " _Yes, Sir_!" lalu berlalu keluar ruangan menuju ruang pegawai yang ditunjukkan bartender tadi.

Aku terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang kupegang di tanganku ini. Aku sudah berada di dalam ruang pegawai dengan loker milikku telah terbuka. Seragam pelayan di tanganku ini ... Ya Tuhan, i-ini sungguh sebuah seragam?

Adalah sebuah seragam _maid_ yang biasa kulihat dalam _manga-manga shōjo_. Berwarna merah dan putih, dengan renda di bagian roknya yang berlapis-lapis menggembung, panjangnya bahkan tak sampai menutupi sejengkal pahaku. Kemudian sepasang stoking putih dengan tali di pinggang, terlihat seperti _lingerie_ , atau ini memang _lingerie_? Entahlah. Aku sejenak berpikir si pria tadi mempermainkanku dengan menyuruhku mengenakan seragam minim seperti ini, tetapi ketika aku melihat satu per satu pegawai yang sama sepertiku berdatangan dan ternyata mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

Ya Tuhan, apa kau akan mengutukku karena mengenakan pakaian begini? Ya Tuhan, aku tahu kau cukup marah karena aku tidak bisa memaafkan nenek sihir itu, tapi tolong, jangan murkai aku karena hal yang satu ini. Ini tidak bisa dihindari, Ya Tuhan.

Aku telah selesai mengenakannya dan mulai bercermin. Sialan, aku bahkan malu melihat diriku sendiri. Belahan dadanya rendah sekali! Aku juga bisa merasakan bokongku diterpa angin akibat orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di belakangku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan geraman dan makian terhadap bos dingin itu. Ini benar-benar akan merusak harga diriku!

"Hei, kau anak baru, ya? Aku baru melihatmu hari ini."

Seorang wanita berambut hitam menyapaku. Cantik sekali, badannya juga tinggi dan ramping, seperti model-model _catwalk_. Ia terlihat sangat cocok mengenakan seragam itu.

"Ah, ya. Saya Tenten, saya baru diterima bekerja hari ini," balasku setelah membungkuk sopan sembari berusaha menutupi belahan dadaku.

"Aku Hanare," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Kelihatannya kau lebih muda dariku. Kau bisa panggil aku _onē-san_ kalau kau tak keberatan. Hihihi."

Dia bercanda? Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa sehingga aku hanya tersenyum dan memberikan persetujuan.

"Ayo, sudah banyak pengunjung yang datang," katanya. "Kita harus siap-siap ke panggung."

Aku tanpa sadar berteriak, " _WHAT_?!" lalu segera membekap mulutku sendiri.

Hanare hanya cekikikan melihat reaksiku. "Aku bercanda–maksudku aku bercanda kau harus naik ke panggung. Karena kau baru di sini, maka aku akan melatihmu terlebih dahulu untuk _performance_ nanti."

Ya Tuhan–aku merengek sekali lagi–apa aku akan disuruh menari _striptease_? Tidak, kan? Kumohon jangan sampai!

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan," katanya sambil memandangku geli. "Hampir semua pegawai baru berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi tidak, hanya tarian biasa dan berakhir dengan para _waitress_ menyebar memberikan minuman."

Aku tanpa sadar mengangguk-angguk. Aku menghela napas lega. Setidaknya bukan _striptease_ atau _pole dance_ yang berakhir dengan _striptease_.

"Sudah, ya, aku duluan, Tenten _-chan_!" kata Hanare dan ia berlalu keluar ruangan.

Aku masih mematung di sana penuh pemikiran sampai akhirnya salah satu pegawai senior menegurku dan aku segera keluar menuju _bar_. Bersiap-siaplah menghirup aroma alkohol yang memuakkan, Tenten~

 **-** _ **To be continued**_ **-**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan presentasiku. Proyek yang akhirnya aku coba jalankan adalah jasa _tour & travel_. Minat para turis yang meningkat pesat terhadap Negara Hi membuatku berpikir untuk melakukannya. Saat ini masih sedikit perusahaan _traveling_ yang menyediakan jasa liburan secara keseluruhan; dari penerbangan, hotel, dan bus perjalanan. Aku ingin mencoba mewujudkan itu semua sekaligus mempromosikan _resort_ kami.

Seringaiku terkembang tatkala para pemegang saham itu tak bisa berkutik. Mereka semua hanya terdiam mematung, mengelak batin mereka sendiri yang mengakui ideku. Paman Hiashi masih memasang ekspresi datarnya, tapi aku tahu dia senang karena aku telah berhasil melakukannya. Hinata yang pertama kali bertepuk tangan sehingga memancing yang lainnya untuk bertepuk tangan juga. Paman Hiashi, Tuan Sarutobi, Nyonya Inuzuka, dan Inoichi adalah sedikit orang–selain Hinata–yang bertepuk tangan dengan tulus untukku.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik," kata Paman Hiashi yang saat ini berperan sebagai Presiden Direktur. "Lanjutkan apa yang telah kau mulai, dan semoga berhasil."

Aku membungkuk sopan dengan senyum di wajahku. "Pasti, Presdir. Aku akan melakukan segala yang kubisa dengan performa terbaikku."

Aku kembali ke kantorku di _mall_ yang aku kelola. Sudah seminggu ini aku kurang memerhatikan perkembangan _mall_ karena kesibukanku untuk uji coba. Aku hampir menyerahkan seluruh tanggungjawabku kepada manajer di sini. Mungkin aku harus mengajak mereka makan siang bersama.

Seluruh pegawai di setiap toko yang kulewati membungkuk hormat padaku selama beberapa detik sampai aku melewati mereka. Aku kurang suka diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi aku sudah lelah berdebat. Tokuma menyapaku ketika aku hampir tiba di ruanganku.

"Anda sudah kembali, Pak Neji," katanya. "Apakah presentasinya sukses? Ah, aku yakin kau pasti berhasil melakukannya."

Aku menolak Tokuma yang hendak membukakan pintu untukku. "Ya, semuanya lancar. Aku berhasil membungkam mulut besar mereka."

Aku duduk di kursiku sambil menatap akuariumku yang masih terawat. Tokuma masih berdiri di seberang meja kerjaku.

"Asal Anda tahu, Pak, Tuan Hiashi sangat memercayai kemampuanmu," kata Tokuma yang seketika membuatku kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

Tokuma tersenyum, "Tentu saja, beliau pernah bilang padaku. Maka dari itu, beliau tidak ragu menyerahkan _mall_ ini dibawah kendalimu."

Aku mengangguk lemah, "Ya, sepertinya kau benar." Lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum aku berkata, "Aku juga memercayai kemampuanmu, Tokuma."

Tokuma memandangku sama terkejutnya. Kemudian aku melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan segan menyerahkan _mall_ ini padamu jika nanti aku tidak berkuasa di sini lagi."

Tokuma kelihatan gugup sekaligus tak percaya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini.

"Pak, A-Anda ..."

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku akan berhasil menjadi direktur, lalu _mall_ ini kau yang mengelola. Jadi, bekerjalah dengan sepenuh hatimu."

Tokuma tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih dan berkali-kali mengucapkannya juga padaku. Aku mengajaknya turun untuk makan siang, tetapi tidak jadi karena teman-temanku mengajakku makan siang bersama mereka. Aku memohon maaf pada Tokuma dan segera pergi ke parkiran, namun tertunda karena ...

"Dapatkan kupon gratis makan di Ichiraku! Silakan datang, Tuan, Nyonya!"

Seorang perempuan muda bercepol dua berteriak-teriak sambil membagikan brosur-brosur di tangannya ke semua orang yang dilewatinya. Dasar orang tidak tahu etika. Seenaknya saja promosi di depan _mall_ -ku. Aku segera menghampirinya cepat-cepat dan menarik tangannya keras.

Dia meringis dan memandang galak padaku, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kalau ingin kupon, ambil saja. Tidak usah kasar begini!"

Aku memandangnya dingin. "Apa kau tidak tahu aturan? Kau kira ini di mana, hah?"

"Memang ini di mana? Ini, kan, tempat umum. Tak ada larangan untuk promosi di sini!" katanya.

"Tempat umum katamu?" cibirku dengan nada dingin yang sama. "Ini daerah _mall_ milik Hyūga _Group_! Kau tidak bisa sembarangan promosi di sini tanpa izin, Nona!"

Gadis itu mencebik, "Kau pikir kau siapa, Tuan Cantik?"

Apa katanya? Gadis sialan, dia mengajak berantem rupanya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu," geramku. "Kau bisa kulaporkan atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik sekaligus pemakaian tempat tanpa izin."

Napas gadis itu memburu, "Aku sudah dapat izin dari pemiliknya, tahu!"

Gadis ini bercanda? Dia sepertinya tidak tahu siapa aku. Baiklah, aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempermalukannya.

"Memang kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku remeh. "Aku ragu kau bahkan tahu namanya atau tidak."

"Aku tahu!" katanya cepat. Aku memandangnya menilai. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya juga, asal kau tahu saja! Aku tahu namanya."

"Siapa?" kataku menguji dengan seringai tersungging.

Gadis itu terlihat gelagapan. "I-itu ... na-namanya ... Hyū-Hyūga ..."

Wajahku mendekatinya, "Ayo, siapa? Hyūga siapa?"

Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari dengan liar. Sudah kuduga ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku maupun Hyūga _Group_.

"Hyūga Neji!"

Aku yakin tidak sedang mengenakan tanda pengenal apapun. Jadi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Atau ia hanya asal bunyi saja? Sebelah alisku naik dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku penuh ragu. "Setahuku dia tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang tidak punya janji dengannya."

Gadis itu semakin melancarkan kebohongan bodohnya. "Kami janjian, kok! A-aku meneleponnya kemarin!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Te-tentu saja! Aku bisa meneleponnya sekarang kalau kau tidak percaya! Nih, lihat!" Gadis itu berkutat dengan ponselnya dan menempatkannya di telinga kirinya. "Ha-halo, Tuan Hyūga Neji?" matanya memandangku menantang, "Ah, a-aku menelepon karena ingin memastikan kalau aku boleh berpromosi di daerah _mall_ -mu. Benar, kan, Tuan?"

Aku melipat tangan di depan dada, masih dengan seringaiku. Gadis ini benar-benar sukses membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Siapa yang sebenarnya dia telepon, sementara Hyūga Neji ada di hadapannya?

"I-itu karena ada orang aneh yang memarahiku karena promosi di sini, Tuan!" tukasnya. "Iya, baiklah, Tuan. Terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa!"

Ia menutup teleponnya dan kini memandangku penuh kemenangan. Ia berkata, "Kau lihat sendiri tadi aku bicara dengan siapa. Jadi, jangan sok berkuasa seperti preman pasar dan biarkan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku!"

Sebelum dia berbalik pergi, aku menarik tangannya lagi. Tubuhnya menubruk tubuhku dan aku memandangnya tepat di mata coklatnya. Wangi napasnya memasuki hidungku; ia memakai merk pasta gigi yang sama denganku.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku percaya?" aku mencibirnya lagi. "Kau pasti benar-benar jarang baca koran, ya, Nona."

Gadis itu membelalak.

"Pak, ada apa ini?" tetiba salah satu _security_ menghampiri kami. Aku segera melepas tangan gadis itu.

Aku memandang _security_ itu dingin. "Apa saja kerjamu sampai orang ini bisa seenaknya memasuki daerah kita?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu membungkuk penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan saya, Pak. Saya tadi sedang berada di toilet dan sebelum itu, gadis ini belum muncul, Pak."

"Usir dia dari sini dan jangan sampai orang-orang seperti dia keluyuran mencari keuntungan dari daerah kita."

"Baik, Pak Neji. Saya laksanakan!" kemudian si petugas keamanan segera menyeret gadis cepol gila itu menjauh dengan raut terkejut luar biasa di wajahnya. Aku menyeringai memandanginya di kejauhan. Sekarang kau tahu siapa Hyūga Neji itu, kan, Gadis Cepol?

Ah, insiden ini benar-benar menyita waktuku. Mereka semua pasti telah menungguku lama.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Tenten POV**_ _ **...**_

Ya Tuhan, jadi orang aneh itu ternyata Hyūga Neji? Oh, astaga, aku malu sekali! Aku pasti terlihat sangat dungu tadi! Pria cantik itu ternyata sengaja mengujiku. Sialan. Tentu saja, aku hanya asal menyebut namanya gara-gara koran yang kubaca pagi tadi memberiku pencerahan. Aku mana kenal orang-orang dari Hyūga!

Aku berjalan pelan di trotoar sambil merutuki kebodohanku. Brosur di tanganku masih sangat banyak dan aku harus menyelesaikannya sore ini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku mencetak rekor sebagai pegawai yang paling cepat dipecat. Aku baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan ini berkat kemampuan bahasa dan pengetahuanku tentang Inggris yang mengesankan Bos (meskipun sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku, pria tua itu hanya sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau Inggris).

Aku baru berhasil mengumpulkan tiga puluh enam ribu selama seminggu ini, itupun sebetulnya ditambah dari sebagian uang tabungan milikku. Awalnya aku berencana meminjam uang di bank, tetapi baru dua minggu aku menjadi nasabah dan depositoku masih sangat sedikit. Uang hasilku bekerja di klub malam ternyata tidak terlalu membantu.

Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku dengan napas terengah-engah. Aku harus cari tempat di mana lagi, ya? Taman sudah, bus sudah, _subway station_ juga sudah, bahkan _mall_ Hyūga _Group_ juga sudah sampai aku diusir secara tidak hormat. Ya sudahlah, aku sebarkan saja sekalian di tengah perjalananku. Di jam makan siang begini pasti para karyawan keluar dari kantor mereka.

"Dapatkan kupon gratis makan di Ichiraku! Silakan datang bagi yang berminat!"

Aku meneriakkan kalimat itu sembari menyerahkan satu per satu brosur di tanganku. Aku berusaha secepat mungkin menyebarkan brosur-brosur ini sampai habis. Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku belum makan siang. Setelah kembali ke rumah pukul empat sore, aku segera mandi dan melahap makanan di tudung saji sampai habis. Kemudian aku melesat ke kamarku, lalu menyalakan laptop. Aku berencana mencari lowongan kerja paruh waktu. Karena aku masih bekerja dengan Lee, ditambah pekerjaanku di Ichiraku, tidak mungkin aku bekerja dengan jam kerja yang sama.

Sial, aku tidak bisa menemukan yang sesuai.

Waktu seminggu masih tersisa, aku tak boleh bersantai-santai lagi. Namun seratus delapan puluh ribu tak akan ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan satu juta delapan ratus ribu. Bagaimana dengan sisanya? Apa aku sanggup melunasinya dalam waktu dekat? Seratus delapan puluh ribu _ryo_ hanyalah sebagai uang muka tutup mulutnya agar dia tidak lagi mengerecoki hidupku, tetapi sisanya membuat dia tetap bertahan di dalam rumahku.

Kemudian aku tak sengaja melihat sebuah iklan yang mampir di laman lowongan kerja yang sedang kuakses. Iklannya sangat provokatif karena nominal uang yang dijanjikan terpampang jelas dalam judul.

 _ **27.000.000 ryo untuk yang Berminat menjadi Ibu Pengganti. Hubungi Nomor 054823658.**_

Mulutku setengah terbuka, terperangah dalam hati. Dengan uang sebanyak itu, aku bisa segera mengusir Mei Terumi, sisanya bisa kutabungkan di bank. Tapi, ibu pengganti itu pekerjaan apa? _Baby sitter_ -kah? Ah, _baby sitter_ tidak mungkin digaji sebesar itu–bahkan itu terlalu besar. Ibu pengganti itu seperti apa, ya?

Aku memilih menon-aktifkan laptopku. Dengan pekerjaanku saat ini, mustahil akan ada waktu untuk menjadi ibu pengganti seperti itu. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin ambil risiko pekerjaan yang belum aku ketahui mekanismenya seperti apa. Upah sebesar itu, bisa saja orang yang mempekerjakannya adalah seorang mafia. Aku berigidik ngeri.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi nenek sihir itu belum pulang. Tidak biasanya dia begitu, tapi baguslah, intensitas pertemuan kami semakin kecil. Lebih baik lagi kalau dia tidak pulang dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Aku menghabiskan waktu menunggu jam kerjaku di klub malam dengan nonton _tv_. Aku sengaja tidak makan malam karena belum begitu lapar. Nanti saja pas mau berangkat.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

 _ **NOCTURNE**_

Begitu yang tertulis di atas pintu masuk. Aku menunjukkan bukti undangan kepada dua penjaga bertubuh kekar sebelum aku masuk. Lorong remang-remang harus kulewati, lalu setelah itu ruangan luas dengan _mini stage_ di depan sana, kursi-kursi yang berjejer di _bar_ dengan bartender yang sedang beraksi dengan botol-botol wiskinya. Lampu disko berkelap-kelip di mataku sehingga membuatku sedikit kesulitan mencari orang-orang yang kukenal.

"Neji, di sini!"

Aku segera menuju suara itu. Aku melihat Naruto (yang memanggilku tadi), Suigetsu, Kiba, Chōji, dan Shikamaru. Anehnya aku malah tidak melihat si pengundang di sini.

"Ke mana yang punya acara?" tanyaku.

"Sasuke sedang ke toilet," jawab Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul bersamaan dengan semakin ramainya klub ini oleh pengunjung dan tamu undangan, serta _waitress-waitress_ yang mondar-mandir mengantar minuman. Juugo dan Kabuto juga tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Selamat ulang tahun," aku mengajaknya berjabat tangan yang disambutnya. "Semoga kau cepat melamar Sakura."

Ini adalah pesta khusus para pria atas dirayakannya ulang tahun temanku sekaligus relasi bisnisku, Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun Uchiha _Group_ adalah rival terberat Hyūga _Group_ , tetapi itu hanyalah persaingan bisnis yang tidak memengaruhi hubungan pertemanan. Aku dan Sasuke bersama yang lainnya adalah teman lama semasa SMA hingga kuliah, kecuali Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Kabuto yang baru kukenal dua tahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih," balas Sasuke. "Aku berencana melakukannya dalam waktu dekat."

"Ya," Naruto menyambung, "dia menanyaiku bagaimana caranya meminang seorang gadis."

Sasuke tetap berekspresi tenang dan Chōji menyambung, "Sasuke tidak mungkin belajar melamar dari Shikamaru yang sangat tidak romantis."

Kami tertawa, sementara Shikamaru hanya menggumam gerutuan khasnya. Di antara kami semua yang sudah menikah hanyalah Shikamaru dan aku. Mungkin akan bertambah dalam waktu dekat mengingat Sasuke memiliki rencana melamar Sakura dan Naruto telah melakukannya terhadap Hinata.

Setelah itu penampilan penari-penari seksi menghentikan obrolan kami. Aku agak jengah sebenarnya melihat penampilan yang Sasuke siapkan untuk kami secara khusus itu. Wanita-wanita itu ... mereka nyaris tidak pakai baju! Sementara aku sudah kebelet ingin pulang, Chōji sibuk dengan makanannya, Shikamaru terlihat tidak peduli (mungkin dia takut dihajar istrinya jika ketahuan menonton), Sasuke serta Juugo dan Kabuto nampak biasa saja, kontras sekali dengan Kiba, Suigetsu, dan Naruto yang sangat antusias.

Sialan, si Naruto. Dia tidak ingat kalau sepupu calon istrinya ada di sini?

Aku memesan sebotol _tequilla_ , tapi aku tidak berencana mabuk-mabukan di sini. Aku membawa mobil sendiri dan tidak ingin ambil risiko menabrak pembatas jalan atau tiang reklame. Namun kejengahan ini membuatku terus menerus menambah gelas. Kepalaku sudah mulai pusing pada gelas kedelapan. Empat temanku yang tadi menikmati pertunjukan di lantai dansa telah kembali dengan wajah merah. Di tengah kerumunan orang banyak begitu, siapa yang tidak _engap_.

"Wah, luar biasa!" Suigetsu mengerang.

"Yah, benar," Kiba menyetujui. "Aku tidak menyesal datang ke sini!"

"Hei, Naruto," suaraku terdengar parau. "Kau suka pertunjukkannya?"

"Tentu saja, mereka terlihat sangat manis!" Naruto mengatakannya sambil nyengir.

"Bagaimana jika kuberitahu Hinata?" kataku menggertak.

Naruto langsung gelagapan, "Ti-tidak. Jangan, Neji! Ini, kan, untuk hiburan saja. Hatiku tetap untuk Hinata _-chan_!"

Aku terkekeh pelan, semakin mabuk dengan habisnya gelas kesebelasku. "Aku bercanda."

"Hah, jangan buat aku takut, dong!" seru Naruto di tengah tawaku. Aku mendengar gumam ketidak-percayaan teman-temanku akan kelakuanku jika sedang mabuk.

Aku menuangkan botol _tequilla_ itu ke gelas dan hanya beberapa tetes yang keluar. Aku ingin minum sekali lagi. Aku berteriak, "Pelayan!"

Seorang _waitress_ datang menghampiriku perlahan–tunggu ...

Aku ingat dia.

"Kau lagi," gumamku parau.

Si cepol gila yang tadi siang. Apa dunia sesempit ini? Gadis itu itu tetap diam dengan wajah malu. Sepertinya dia mengingat kebodohannya tadi siang.

"Kau bekerja seperti ini juga rupanya," aku menyelipkan rambutku ke telinga. Gadis itu masih diam. "Ck, cepat berikan aku _tequilla_."

Gadis itu hanya membungkuk dalam diam, lalu cepat-cepat menjauh dariku. Gerakan cepatnya tanpa sengaja membuatku dapat melihat sebagian bokongnya yang tertutup _super hot pants_. Lumayan juga dia, dadanya juga terlihat bagus. Cih, mabuk membuat pikiranku jadi tidak disiplin.

Ia datang tak lama kemudian, membawa segelas minuman pesananku. Aku hampir marah karena dia tidak membawa sebotol, tapi aku sudah bilang sebelumnya aku akan minum sekali lagi. Gadis itu buru-buru pergi setelah memberikan minumanku. Cih, dia pikir aku mau ngapain? Memperkosanya? Padahal aku baru saja akan memberinya tip.

Aku segera menghabiskan minuman itu dengan sekali teguk. Kemudian aku pamit pada yang lain untuk pulang duluan. Kalau aku di sini lebih lama lagi, aku akan benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Aku segera sampai di mobilku dan memacunya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke kediaman Hyūga.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Tenten POV**_ _ **...**_

Pada jam sebelas malam kurang lima belas menit, aku sudah naik bus menuju tempat kerjaku yang lain. Bekerja di klub malam lagi. Jujur saja, aku masih sangat gugup meski sudah seminggu bekerja. Macam-macam pelanggan telah kulayani, tetapi hanya sedikit di antara mereka yang masih menjunjung kesopanan. Beruntungnya, aku masih dijaga oleh Tuhan sehingga aku masih baik-baik saja tanpa kurang sesuatu apapun. Aku belum memberitahu Lee tentang pekerjaanku yang satu ini–aku takut memberitahunya.

Yah, setidaknya Bos tidak memaksaku untuk bergabung dengan tim _sexy dancer_. Aku tidak begitu tahu cara menari dan aku tidak mau berpakaian yang lebih minim lagi dari ini. Kemarin malam saja aku sangat terkejut bahwa Bos masih memiliki stok penari yang seksinya jauh lebih mengerikan. Saat itu, kalau tidak salah, karena ada seorang pelanggan yang menyewa mereka untuk suatu perayaan–entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan kata-kata Hanare _senpai_.

Namun dibanding itu, aku lebih terkejut lagi pada seorang pelanggan yang kulayani kemarin malam. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi–DI TEMPAT ITU! Aku juga terkejut karena dia ternyata masih mengingatku. Aku yakin dia pasti telah men-cap-ku sebagai gadis yang buruk.

Kuharap dia tidak akan datang lagi dan bertemu denganku.

Tetapi aku salah besar.

Aku baru saja selesai mempromosikan kupon gratis pada pengunjung klub secara sembunyi-sembunyi selama kurang-lebih satu jam. Lalu, aku menangkap sosoknya dari kejauhan; dia bersama teman-temannya, bersulang. Aku harus menjauhinya atau dia akan mempermalukanku lagi (walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya aku saja yang merasa demikian karena selalu teringat kebodohanku waktu itu). Aku berharap dia tidak melihatku.

Aku tidak mengerti, tapi–mungkin, aku hanya sangat paranoid sehingga aku tidak melepas pandanganku darinya. Sialnya, itu malah membuatnya terlihat _awesome_. Rambut _dark brown_ panjangnya, setelan yang dikenakannya terlihat–err ... _sexy_ ; kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana kerja panjang warna hitam. Aku bertaruh otot-otot lengannya cukup kekar–melihat lengan atasnya yang tertutup kemeja. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat tampan. Ya Tuhan, pikiranku benar-benar mengabur, aku melupakan pekerjaanku.

Tak mau berlama-lama terjebak dalam pesona Hyūga judes nan tampan itu, aku segera menghampiri pelanggan yang memanggilku. Sial, kenapa tempatnya berdekatan dengan kursinya sih?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Ambilkan aku sebotol _vodka_."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Aku melangkah menjauh mengambil minuman yang diminta dari _bar_. Kemudian segerombol orang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku, kakiku menyandung sesuatu dan bahuku tersenggol dengan keras hingga akhirnya aku jatuh bersama botol _vodka_ di tanganku. Botol itu pecah, isinya tertumpah ke sepatu seseorang dan menggenangi lantai, dan pecahannya mengenai dahiku. Aku tidak memedulikan teriakan marah yang tentunya ditujukan padaku dan hanya terus memandangi darah yang menodai tangan kiriku. Aku terlalu _shock_ sampai tidak merasakan sakitnya. Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik dengan keras, membuatku bangun dari posisiku.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan pada sepatuku, hah?" sekarang aku bisa melihat siapa yang meneriakiku.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tersandung tadi," ucapku lemas. Aku takut dipecat!

"Aku tidak peduli!" katanya dengan marah, lalu dia menjambak salah satu cepolku. "Pelayan dungu sepertimu pantas diberi pelajaran!" tangannya melayang hendak mendarat di wajahku. Aku hanya bisa terpejam takut, menunggu rasa sakit menyerang.

"Hei, hentikan!" suara itu bergema sehingga menyadarkanku bahwa di sekitarku telah hening.

Aku merasa darah di dahiku semakin deras keluar hingga membasahi bagian kelopak mataku. Orang itu masih mencengkram cepolan rambutku keras sekali dan orang yang menghentikan kami tadi menghampiri kami. Ya Tuhan, mati aku!

"Ini hanya masalah kecil. Tidak usah dibesar-besarkan," itu suaranya. Suara tenang si judes nan tampan dari keluarga Hyūga!

"Kau jangan ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengan pelayan tolol ini!"

"Aku akan membayar kerugianmu. Jadi, lepaskan dia," katanya yang terlihat sangat _gentle_ di mataku.

Orang itu nampak telah menyadari sesuatu, dia melepaskan rambutku akhirnya. "Ah, aku tahu dirimu," katanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau Hyūga Neji itu, kan? Anak gelap yang berambisi jadi Direktur?"

Wajah Neji mengeras di bawah warna-warni lampu disko. Anak gelap?

"Jaga bicaramu," kata Neji dingin. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan diriku."

Laki-laki menyebalkan itu tertawa remeh, "Jadi, benar ini kau. Ah, aku sudah lama ingin menemuimu dan bertanya bagaimana rasanya jadi anak haram yang tidak tahu malu. Masih berani mengajukan diri setelah ditolak berkali-kali–astaga."

Wajah Neji masih tenang, tetapi napasnya mulai memburu. Kelihatannya dia tengah menahan amarahnya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya cemas sembari memegangi dahiku yang semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Laki-laki brengsek itu masih mencibir, "Apa jalangnya ibumu menurun padamu? Oh, pastinya begitu."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku menutup mulutku terkejut. Neji meninju wajah orang itu sangat keras–sepertinya. Laki-laki itu tersungkur, dia tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menerima serangan Neji.

"Jangan menantangku lebih jauh, bocah," suara Neji mendesis berbahaya. Ia menatap tajam laki-laki itu yang pipinya telah membiru dengan darah di sudut bibirnya, lalu mengeluarkan dompet serta beberapa lembar uang dolar Amerika, kemudian melemparkannya ke wajah orang itu. "Itu untuk sepatumu," Neji melemparkan beberapa lembar uang lagi, "dan itu untuk menyekolahkan mulutmu."

Neji pergi menjauh dari kerumunan tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Laki-laki itu mengumpat kesal sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya, lalu meringis karena mengusapnya terlalu keras. Aku segera pergi dari sana sebelum orang itu kembali menggangguku. Sekarang aku merasakan sakit di dahiku yang terluka. Aku menuju toilet khusus pegawai, mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari rekan-rekanku, lalu membersihkan darah yang mengalir sampai ke daguku. Robekannya cukup lebar–sepanjang alisku. Aku menerima bantuan salah satu rekanku untuk membalut lukaku dengan kapas yang diberi obat merah, perban, dan plester.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Hikaru _-san_."

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

"Neji, jangan dipikirkan terus. Santai sajalah."

Aku mengabaikan ucapan Naruto. Naruto tidak akan mengerti–semua orang tidak akan mengerti. Tidak ada yang kuizinkan untuk menyinggung statusku, apalagi menggunakan kata-kata itu. Aku tahu di mana posisiku, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyebutku atau ibuku seperti itu.

Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang melakukannya.

Aku minum langsung dari botolnya dengan membabibuta. Masalah di rumah belum selesai dan suasana hatiku harus dihancurkan lagi karena insiden sialan tadi. Gadis cepol itu ... seharusnya aku tidak usah bertingkah sok pahlawan seperti tadi! Gila! Jadi, aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehan tak berguna bocah sialan itu.

Tapi, gadis itu berdarah.

Persetan gadis itu berdarah atau tidak. Aku harus memikirkan cara bagaimana mewujudkan keinginan ayah mertua dan pamanku tanpa harus melakukannya dengan Ino–atau cara apapun yang bisa membuat mereka menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat selama tiga tahun lagi sampai aku dan Ino resmi bercerai.

Selama beberapa waktu, ternyata paman dan ayah mertuaku masih memiliki cara lain untuk memaksa kami memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat. Aku dan Ino tidak bisa melakukannya! Itu akan melanggar perjanjian kami, dimana kami tidak boleh melakukan kontak fisik layaknya suami-istri–apapun bentuknya–kecuali di depan keluarga. Tetapi sialnya, Paman menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menekanku. Jika aku tidak juga menghamili Ino, maka kursi direktur yang sebentar lagi menjadi milikku akan dia ambil kembali.

ITU IMPIANKU DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS BAGAIMANA!

"Neji, kau sudah mabuk berat."

Aku tidak tahu suara siapa itu. Mungkin aku memang sangat mabuk, tapi aku tak peduli. Pundakku ditarik-tarik, aku mengelak. Tolong, biarkan aku bebas barang sejenak! Pandanganku telah mengabur sempurna. Aku hanya bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning–mungkin itu rambut Naruto. Suaranya hanya menjadi dengungan di telingaku bersama suara riuh rendah di klub ini. Baru kemarin-kemarin aku mabuk, sekarang mabuk lagi.

"Neji, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang," suara Naruto kini terdengar jelas.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto," suaraku parau. "Pikiranku masih terasa berat."

"Tapi kau sudah mabuk berat!" Naruto mulai gemas. "Masalahnya aku tidak yakin bisa mengantarmu pulang atau tidak. Kalau kau mabuk begini, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa nyetir!"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kataku sinis. "Aku tidak mabuk-mabuk amat, kok."

"Tidak mabuk-mabuk amat, apanya?" Naruto mencibir.

Hei, aku melihat sesuatu–seekor beruang? Panda? Mengapa binatang itu di klub malam? Aku yakin ini klub malam, bukan kebun binatang. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku sedang mabuk-mabukan. Atau mungkin aku sedang bermimpi mabuk-mabukan dan adegannya berubah menjadi kebun binatang yang pernah aku datangi sewaktu kecil bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Aku sangat mengharapkannya, yang berarti bahwa ancaman Paman Hiashi untuk membatalkan pencalonanku sebagai Direktur hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka, dan aku tidak harus menuruti keinginannya dan ayah mertuaku.

Ini mimpi ... mimpi yang terasa nyata. Sentuhan si beruang–panda–apalah itu–di pipiku terasa seperti sungguhan. Namun ini bukan sentuhan seekor binatang ... ini telapak tangan manusia. Jadi, itu bukan panda atau beruang? Tapi tadi aku melihat bentuk telinga di atas kepalanya, sekarang pun masih.

"Hei, Tuan."

Panda itu bisa bicara? Suaranya lembut, pasti ini panda betina.

"Tuan, sadarlah."

Hm? Aku tidak sadar? Jadi, ini mimpi atau nyata? Si panda itu masih tertangkap di mataku yang mengabur. Sepertinya dia memang bukan panda atau beruang. Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Kini aku bisa melihat sedikit lebih jelas–oh, ternyata memang bukan. Dia bertanya apa aku masih mengenalinya, tentu saja masih karena ternyata dia si cepol gila yang kutolong tadi. Mengapa dia ada di sini–ah, benar juga, dia _waitress_ di sini. Dahinya di perban.

"Biar saya yang mengantarnya pulang, Tuan," katanya sembari menarikku agar berdiri menyandar padanya.

"Terima kasih, ya," suara Naruto.

Hampir saja aku terjatuh saat aku melepas paksa rangkulan gadis itu. Aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar dan aku tak tahu kalau tenaga gadis ini kuat sekali. Aku mengeluarkan pemberontakan di sepanjang perjalanannya menggiringku keluar. Ya ampun, aku hanya ingin minum sebentar lagi! Aku tidak mau pulang dan bertemu Paman! Namun gadis ini terus membawaku sampai ke _basement_.

"Tuan, yang mana mobilmu?" tanyanya celingukan di tengah jalan.

"Cari saja sendiri," jawabku sebal. "Kubilang aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Huh, dasar orang ini," gumamnya menggerutu.

Dia akhirnya bertindak sendiri dengan merogoh kantong celanaku dan menemukan kunci mobilku. Dia menekan tombol _remote_ alarm mobilku ke mobil mana saja yang bisa dijangkaunya. Ke sana ke mari masih tidak menemukannya. Dia terus melakukannya selagi membawaku yang sudah teler. Gadis ini gigih sekali.

Napasnya terengah, "Ya ampun, Tuan, bisakah kau beritahu aku saja di mana letak mobilmu? Aku sudah tidak kuat."

Kasihan juga. Dia sudah mau berbaik hati menggotongku meski aku tidak memintanya.

"Blok B4 nomor 2," kataku parau.

Nampaknya ia sudah menemukannya. Ia mendorongku masuk ke kursi belakang dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mabuk jika hanya untuk memosisikan diriku sendiri, tapi suara geramannya–yang sepertinya bisa memacu tenaganya keluar lebih besar–terdengar sangat lucu. Dia mendorong badanku masuk hingga aku terbaring di jok belakang. Wajahnya ada di atasku dan–oh, sial, belahan dadanya dekat sekali! Aku juga merasakan kulit pahanya yang tak tertutup stoking di jemariku. Aku mendorongnya kasar ke samping hingga ia terjermbab ke bawah jok, ia mengaduh. Aku tak bisa membiarkan posisi berbahaya itu lebih lama lagi.

"Anda ini bagaimana sih?" katanya kesal setelah ia bangun, ia mengusap-usap lengannya. "Dasar menyebalkan."

Aku tidak bisa marah atas kata-katanya. Ia segera mendorong kakiku masuk dengan penuh kekesalan sampai kakiku tertekuk ke dalam.

"Anda sangat berat," katanya dengan terengah-engah. Aku menyamankan posisiku sekaligus menormalkan detak jantungku.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya," kataku.

"Iya, iya, dasar judes."

Apa katanya?

Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlelap. Kemudian aku teringat kalau aku memiliki apartemen di daerah pinggiran kota. Aku menyuruh gadis itu ke sana. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau pulang! Aku sengaja menyewa apartemen di sana karena jauh dari kantor dan kediaman Hyūga. Setelah setengah jam, kami sampai. Gadis itu membawaku ke _lift_ untuk naik ke lantai enam.

"Sudah lepas. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," kataku yang mengundang dengusannya.

Kami menunggu dalam diam sampai _lift_ terbuka di lantai enam. Jujur saja, aku masih belum bisa menguasai diri untuk berjalan tegak, bahkan di dalam _lift_ tadi aku bersandar pada pegangan. Tapi, aku tidak mau gadis itu dekat-dekat lagi. Apalagi pakaiannya yang mengundang itu malah akan menimbulkan gosip yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Imejku bisa tambah jatuh dan jabatan Direktur akan benar-benar tinggal angan-angan.

Aku membuka kunci pintu apartemenku menggunakan sidik jari. Setelah terbuka aku menghapus jejak sidik jariku dengan tisu lembab yang selalu tersedia di kantongku. Aku hampir lupa aku sedang bersama seseorang. Aku berbalik dan mulai bicara padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kataku. "Sekarang kau bisa perg–"

Mual segera menyerang perutku. Aku melesat menuju toilet sebelum aku muntah di depan pintu. Akan sangat memalukan jika itu terjadi. Aku mengeluarkan semuanya di _closet_. Ah, sakit sekali, perutku terasa diremas-remas dengan kencang. Aku berkumur dan kembali ke depan, tetapi ternyata gadis itu sudah berada di pintu kamar mandiku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" tanyaku sedingin mungkin. Kepala dan perutku sakit, tapi aku tidak bermaksud memarahinya seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf, saya hanya khawatir," katanya dengan wajah bersalah. "Anda benar tidak kenapa-napa, kan?"

Aku hanya melewatinya keluar kamar mandi. Aku butuh minum dan menuju ke dapur. Gadis itu mengikutiku dan bertanya apakah aku ingin dibuatkan teh hijau. Aku tak menanggapinya, tapi gadis itu tetap melanjutkan tawarannya membuatkanku teh hijau. Oh, aku baru ingat jasku tertinggal di klub. Beberapa saat kemudian, teh itu telah tersaji di hadapanku.

"Itu akan mengurangi mabuk Anda," katanya duduk di hadapanku di meja makan.

Aku menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Enak juga. Aku terus meminumnya sambil menatap gadis itu yang tertunduk sambil berusaha menutupi belahan dadanya. Aku hampir saja terkikik, tetapi akhirnya malah tersedak. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan segera merasa sangat tolol. Gadis itu sigap menghampiriku, lalu menepuk dan mengusap punggungku.

"Kalau minum hati-hati, Tuan. Anda seperti anak kecil saja," katanya yang seketika membuat harga diriku semakin terluka.

Aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan teh itu, lalu berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak cepat enyah dari sini?"

Gadis itu tampak tersinggung dengan nada suaraku, "Sebentar lagi juga aku pergi. Aku cuma ingin berterima kasih karena menolongku tadi."

Aku sedikit menyesal karena membentaknya seperti itu. "Kita impas," kataku.

Gadis itu masih memasang raut tersinggung, lalu dia menghela napas kasar. Ponselnya berdering, ia mengeluarkannya dari kantung yang berada di bagian perut seragamnya dan menjawabnya. Aku tak memedulikan sesuatu yang terjatuh ketika ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ah, i-iya, _senpai_ , maaf. Aku mengantar pelanggan yang mabuk berat ... iya, ini juga sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat ... iya, iya, maafkan aku."

"Apa?" tanyaku agak risih karena dia menatapku lagi. Mabukku sudah berkurang, aku bisa melihat dengan benar sekarang.

"Saya ..." katanya meragu. "Bolehkah saya minta uang ongkos naik taksi?"

Kukira apaan. Aku tanpa berkata-kata mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuknya. Aku segera ingat, taksi Konoha tidak menerima uang dolar Amerika, maka aku mengganti uangnya.

"Itu cukup, kan?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak tahu harga taksi."

Gadis itu mengambilnya dan membungkuk terima kasih, lalu keluar dari dapur.

"Tunggu!" aku menahannya pergi sejenak dan mengambil _coat_ panjang warna krem dari lemariku, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh gadis itu, mengancingkannya dari atas sampai bawah–aku tak tahu kenapa aku repot-repot melakukannya. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan. Aku berkata, "Perempuan berpakaian seperti itu di tengah malam begini. Bisa-bisa kau diculik orang jahat."

Gadis itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang telah kuprediksi. Aku segera menyelanya, "Tidak usah dikembalikan. Aku punya banyak di lemariku. Sudah sana pergi."

Ah, akhirnya dia pergi juga, tetapi aromanya masih membekas di sistem limbikku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan wanita seksi berada di teritorialku. Aku melarang Ino mengenakan pakaian-pakaian minim jika berada di dekatku–itu sudah termasuk ke dalam surat perjanjian kami. Namun si cepol gila itu ... dia adalah yang pertama. Apa karena kekurangan pengalaman makanya aku jadi merasa gelisah sendiri? Sial, dia hanya wanita tak dikenal yang tidak patut aku pikirkan sampai sebegininya.

Aku melewati dapur, lalu melihat sesuatu di lantai. Kemudian segera teringat bahwa itu adalah benda yang terjatuh dari kantung seragam gadis itu. Aku mengambil dan membacanya.

' _ **10 ROCKS TOUR'**_

 _ **Co-Founder & Guide  
Tenten**_

 _ **Jalan Hachimon Blok F nomor 1, Konoha.  
21756  
Telp. 054213988**_

Jadi, namanya Tenten, tak ada marganya. Dia bekerja di perusahaan _tour & travel_ sebagai–CO-FOUNDER?! Tapi, dia juga seorang _guide_ –bagaimana bisa? Alisku mengernyit pertanda kurang mengerti. Aku memilih berhenti memikirkannya dan menyimpan kartu nama itu untukku sendiri. Aneh rasanya saat aku merasa sudut bibirku berkedut ingin tersenyum.

* * *

 _ **-To be continued-**_

* * *

 **A/N**

Sampai ketemu di bab selanjutnya yang _entah-kapan_ :'D


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 _ **...**_ _ **Tenten POV**_ _ **...**_

"Ada apa dengan dahimu?" ibu tiriku bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku dingin masih tetap fokus mengetik.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik, setidaknya jawablah dengan pantas. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun." Aku hanya memutar bola mata.

Mei Terumi mengambil sebotol _wine_ dan satu buah gelas. Ia duduk di seberang sambil menyesap minuman itu. Ia menggeram tertahan sebelum berkata, "Tinggal lima hari lagi. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan uangnya?" Senyum miring menjijikkannya tersungging. Aku menutar bola mata, memilih tak menjawab karena bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku yakin tujuh puluh dua ribu pun kau belum mendapatkannya," katanya. "Jadi, aku sudah menyiapkan seseorang untukmu."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang berada di atas _keyboard_ laptop. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku benar-benar harus bergerak cepat atau nenek sihir itu akan menang. Nenek matre itu benar, uangku bahkan belum mencapai yang dia sebutkan tadi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Lee menanyakan tentang dahiku juga ketika aku tiba di rumahnya, aku hanya menjawab sekedarnya tanpa memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku belum siap jika Lee tahu bahwa aku bekerja di klub malam. Aku menenteng ember yang di dalamnya berisi air sabun dan spons besar. Aku mulai membersihkan badan bus kami yang terlukis tulisan nama perusahaan kami. Lee di kolong bus tengah sibuk membenahi mesin mobil dan segala macamnya yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Lee, tersisa dua kloter dan aku belum mendapat telepon lagi." kataku.

"Tidak usah risau, Ten. Aku yakin kita akan dapat lagi." kata Lee keluar dari bawah dengan papan beroda di punggungnya, senyum optimis terkembang di bibirnya. Lee saling menepuk kedua telapak tangannya yang menghitam karena oli. "Omong-omong, ibuku datang tadi pagi bawa nasi kari. Kau belum makan siang, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara mencuciku. Kami makan di teras rumah Lee yang teduh. Lee tinggal bersama ayahnya–orang tuanya telah bercerai. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai guru olahraga di SMA tempat kami dulu menuntut ilmu. Ayahnya Lee adalah seseorang yang sangat bersemangat dan selalu meneriakkan jargon khasnya tentang masa muda.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya soal berkurangnya turis kami yang kucemaskan. Lima hari lagi aku harus memberikan seratus delapan puluh ribu pada Mei Terumi, tapi aku bahkan belum mengumpulkan setengahnya. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Lee dengan meminjam uang darinya, makanya aku terpaksa bohong. Aku bilang telah mendapatkan lebih dari setengahnya agar dia tidak memaksa menggunakan tabungannya untuk membantuku.

Aku memikirkannya terus sepanjang hari sampai aku mengacaukan pekerjaanku di restoran _ramen_ Pak Teuchi. Sialan sekali. Pikiranku tak berada di sana sehingga aku tidak menyadari kuah _ramen_ yang kubawa tumpah ke baju salah satu pelanggan.

"Ugh, panas, panas!" si pelanggan meringis sambil mengipasi pahanya yang kepanasan kena tumpahan kuah.

Aku tanpa buang banyak waktu meminta maaf penuh penyesalan sambil mencoba membantu membersihkan bajunya. "Astaga, saya minta maaf, Nona. Saya sungguh tidak sengaja!"

"Akh, sudah hentikan!" kata Nona itu gusar sekali, menyingkirkan tanganku.

Dia memandangku penuh kekesalan. Aku hanya bisa terus mengucap permohonan maaf sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Nona pirang itu segera berlalu dari mejanya setelah pamit pada temannya untuk ke kamar mandi. Si temannya akhirnya memandangku.

"Maafkan saya, Nona, atas kekacauan ini," aku membungkuk juga padanya.

Dia menghela napas, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pel lantai itu. Sebelum bosmu tahu."

"Baik!"

Mei Terumi, ini semua salahmu! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera mengenyahkanmu dari kehidupanku yang sangat sulit ini!

Memikirkannya, aku semakin bersemangat mencari cara mendapatkan lebih banyak uang. Apa aku bisa meminta gajiku lebih awal? Kedengarannya sih mustahil. Aku baru bekerja di restoran ini dua hari yang lalu, pegawai lain bisa mendampratku kalau mereka tahu. Di klub mungkin bisa lebih diterima karena aku sudah bekerja selama lebih dari sepekan, tapi Bos Orochimaru sudah cukup berbaik hati dengan menggajiku delapan belas ribu, juga Bos tidak memaksaku begabung sebagai penari.

Namun, tak akan ada yang tahu jika belum dicoba.

Pak Teuchi memandangku dalam diam setelah aku mengucapkan permintaanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, wajah tenangnya tidak terprediksi.

"Kau meminta padaku setelah kekacauan yang kau buat tadi?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku hanya bisa membungkuk menyesali kecerobohanku. Aku tahu pasti Pak Teuchi langsung mendapat laporan tentang insiden tadi.

"Baru dua hari yang lalu kau diterima, lalu kau buat kekacauan, dan sekarang kau meminta gajimu lebih awal?" suaranya terasa begitu menekanku, aku menunduk semakin dalam mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Tenten."

"Baiklah. Saya tahu saya memang bersalah," ujarku lemas. Aku berdiri dan membungkuk dalam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan Bapak karena tidak memecatku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Selamat siang."

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

"Saya mengamati ketika saya mengunjungi negara lain, banyak dari mereka yang tertarik berwisata ke negara kita, tapi terhalang oleh sarana dan prasarana. Setelah mereka mendapatkan tiket pesawat, mereka akan mulai bingung soal penginapan, transportasi, dan sebagainya. Berdasarkan pertimbangan itu, saya berencana akan membuat perusahaan _tour & travel_ ini menjadi perusahaan yang menyediakan fasilitas berlibur secara keseluruhan. Mulai dari pesawat, penginapan, makanan, hingga bus perjalanan."

Aku sengaja memberi jeda untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Sebagian kecil bergumam setuju dan mengangguk-angguk, sementara yang lainnya hanya diam.

"Saya telah menyiapkan tim yang sudah bergerak untuk memersiapkan segala hal. Karena ini masih dalam tahap percobaan sebagai sampel, saya hanya menyiapkan sedikit bus dengan para wisatawan domestik yang berasal dari luar Konoha. Untuk laporan evaluasi, akan saya presentasikan di rapat berikutnya. Terima kasih."

Aku keluar ruang rapat setelah membereskan alat-alat presentasiku. Dalam waktu dekat ini, percobaan itu akan dilaksanakan. Aku merasa agak gugup dengan ini. Bukannya aku kurang yakin akan keberhasilan proyek ini, tapi itu biasa terjadi di awal-awal. Tentu saja, ini adalah ajang pembuktian diri. Mereka yang tidak setuju padaku pasti akan berusaha mencari-cari kesalahan untuk menjatuhkanku.

Kisah masa laluku benar-benar membutakan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mau tahu bagaimana pengabdianku selama ini pada Hyūga _Group_ , khususnya pada _Byakugan Plaza_. Masa laluku memang lebih suram dibanding kebanyakan orang. Aku adalah anak yang lahir dari rahim wanita gelap Ayah. Semua orang akhirnya mengetahui identitas asliku karena seorang paparazi yang entah bagaimana mendapatkan informasi itu.

Apa salahnya kalau aku bukan anak dari istri resmi ayahku? Toh aku tetap Hyūga, anak kandung Hyūga Hizashi, keponakan Hyūga Hiashi. Ayahku menginginkan kelahiranku dan aku memenuhi syarat sebagai bagian dari keluarga besar Hyūga; cerdas, berkompetensi, dan berwibawa. Lalu, di mana buruknya? Oh, aku baru ingat, mereka hanya tahu ibuku adalah wanita penggoda rendahan, penjual ikan kembung di pasar.

 _Cih._

Aku tidak akan repot-repot memberitahu mereka tentang siapa ibuku sebenarnya. Aku hanya tidak senang mereka membicarakan Ibu menggunakan mulut kotor mereka.

Aku baru saja keluar dari ruangan Presdir. Dia menceramahiku lagi soal anak. Ia menggunakan ancamannya lagi kalau aku masih menolak memiliki anak bersama Ino. Aku merasa hampir frustrasi karena ini. Faktanya, ini jugalah yang membuatku mabuk-mabukan dua hari yang lalu.

Ino berada di sampingku ketika aku sampai _basement_. Aku tidak tahu ia muncul dari mana, tapi Ino terlihat gusar. Aku bertanya padanya dan dia hanya menjawab bahwa seorang pelayan bodoh menumpahkan kuah panas ke pahanya. Aku enggan ambil pusing dan segera mengajak Ino masuk ke mobilku. Ia menaruh belanjaannya di jok belakang, dia mengaduh dan mengumpat di belakang sana–aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Eh, apa ini?" suara Ino di belakang. Aku menoleh. "Dompet siapa ini?"

Ino membukanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Ia membacanya keras-keras, " _Co-Founder and Guide_ , Tenten. Huh? Siapa dia?"

Aku sedikit membelalak dan merebut benda itu dari Ino. Ino bingung dan segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kantung belanjaan dan duduk di jok sebelahku. Aku masih memandangi dompet itu, memandangi foto yang ada di dalamnya. Nampaknya itu fotonya waktu kecil bersama ayahnya. Gadis itu sudah mencepol rambutnya sejak kecil rupanya.

"Neji, kau kenal pemiliknya?" tanya Ino. Dia sedang memoleskan bedak ke wajahnya.

"Yah ... begitulah," ujarku pelan. "Dia gadis gila bercepol yang tidak tahu etika."

Ino kelihatan heran, "Kesan pertamamu tentang dia ternyata sama buruknya denganku. Coba sini, aku mau lihat fotonya."

Dia langsung mengambil dompet di tanganku, dia melihatnya sebentar, lalu mengambil kartu lain dari dalam sana. Aku berkata, "Ino, tidak sopan."

Ino tiba-tiba berseru, "Hei, aku tahu dia!" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Dia pelayan bodoh tadi! Dia yang menumpahkan kuah _ramen_ ke pahaku!"

"Kau makan _ramen_ di Ichiraku?" tanyaku, Ino mengangguk.

Tenten. _Tour guide_ , pelayan klub malam, dan pelayan restoran.

Apa dia begitu terobsesi dengan uang?

Tak aneh sih. Kebanyakan dari wanita matre seperti itu sanggup melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan banyak uang. Prostitusi, pornografi, dan wanita-wanita simpanan pejabat negara bisa menjadi sedikit contoh, walaupun tak sedikit pula yang mendapatkannya melalui jalan yang lebih bersih–mungkin gadis cepol itu termasuk ke dalamnya.

Aku memberhentikan mobilku di garasi, kami sudah sampai rumah. Ino segera cepat-cepat masuk setelah aku bilang akan membawakan barang belanjaannya. Sepertinya jejak kuah _ramen_ di pahanya sudah membuatnya tidak tahan. Aku meneguk segelas air putih di dapur sehabis menaruh belanjaan Ino di kamar kami, pikiran tentang pekerjaan segera menyergap lagi. Aku memikirkan strategi-strategi yang bisa dilakukan jika sampel mengalami kegagalan sampai membuat kepalaku pusing. Ino masuk ke dapur tepat ketika aku hendak kembali ke kamar. Rambutnya terlihat setengah kering, ia memakai baju santai; _t-shirt_ dan celana pendek.

"Neji, kau sudah minum obat? Wajahmu pucat sekali," katanya sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah apel.

"Benarkah?" aku menepuk pipiku. "Aku akan minum obat nanti."

Ino berdiri dengan bokongnya menyandar pada tepian meja dapur. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, sedang pandangannya tampak menerawang, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku hanya bergeming di kursi meja makan, keinginan kembali ke kamar lenyap. Keheningan menenggelamkan kami beberapa lama sebelum Ino buka suara.

"Neji, bagaimana kalau kita membayar seorang wanita?"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat, "Buat apa?"

Ino menjilat bibirnya, matanya bergerak-gerak, "Buat melahirkan anak kita–aku tahu ini sangat sinting," Ino menambahkan cepat-cepat setelah melihatku bereaksi. "Tapi aku telah memikirkannya selama beberapa hari–kupikir ini jalan terbaik untuk kita."

Aku menarik Ino menuju kamar kami, baru tersadar bahwa konversasi kami dapat mengundang bahaya. Aku tidak mengerti dari mana Ino dapat ide gila seperti itu. Ini masalah keluarga yang sangat krusial, bagaimana bisa Ino berpikir membawa orang asing ke dalamnya?

"Tapi banyak orang yang sudah melakukannya dan mereka baik-baik saja!" Ino berdalih.

"Dari mana kau tahu mereka baik-baik saja? Ino, kau harus ingat keluarga ini berbeda! Reputasi Hyūga bisa hancur kalau orang-orang sampai tahu dan ini pasti berimbas pada nilai saham perusahaan!"

"Ya kita rahasiakan saja! Cukup kita berdua saja yang tahu."

Aku tahu bahwa memang Ino yang paling dirugikan jika kami menuruti keinginan keluarga. Ia pasti akan sangat merasa bersalah pada pria yang dicintainya karena mengandung anak orang lain meski itu suaminya sendiri. Tapi jika solusinya seperti ini ... kepalaku benar-benar semakin sakit.

"Ino ..." pening ini sepertinya melemahkan suaraku, "lebih baik kita adopsi anak saja. Aku tidak mau ada orang luar yang terlibat."

Ino kelihatan tidak sabar, "Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, Neji! Kau tahu sendiri keluargamu tidak akan mengakui anak yang tidak mengalir darah Hyūga dalam pembuluhnya!"

Aku kembali tertohok dengan fakta ini. Aku berjalan pelan menuju laci nakas tempat tidur. Mengambil dan meminum sebutir tablet dari dalamnya. Ia benar. Semua perkataan Ino benar. Aku tak bisa memberi bantahan telak yang bisa menghentikannya. Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mataku, berniat lari sejenak dari topik yang membuat kepalaku serasa hampir pecah. Aku bisa mengendus harum tubuh Ino yang mendekat.

"Neji, tolong pikirkanlah baik-baik," ia mengusap lenganku, lalu aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya lagi di sekitarku. Efek samping dari obat yang kuminum membuatku terlelap tak lama kemudian.

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Tenten POV**_ _ **...**_

Lagu _Locked Away_ milik R. City bersenandung dari radio bus. Angin kencang di luar menampar-nampar setiap sisi badan bus. Di luar bingkai kaca depan bus, jalan tol nampak sangat lengang seolah tak ada kendaraan lain selain bus kami, pemandangannya terkaburkan oleh curah hujan lebat. Aku hanya termenung melihat jalan sebari mendengarkan lagu, sedangkan Lee menyetir sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Kami dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami.

Pikiranku melayang-layang pada setiap kejadian yang telah terjadi hari ini. Di antaranya, ketika kami akhirnya sukses mendapat kontrak dengan salah satu kasino terbeken di Konoha untuk mengantar para turis yang hendak berkunjung ke sana selama enam bulan. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan dan sangat melegakan mengingat kami hampir putus asa karena permintaan turis yang mendadak sepi. Walaupun kami belum bisa dapat uangnya sebelum dua bulan.

Kemudian datangnya paket ke rumah Lee atas nama Hyūga Neji berisi dompetku yang memang sempat menghilang. Dompet itu isinya masih lengkap; kartu nama, kartu tanda pengenal, beberapa lembar uang dua puluh _ryo_ , dan bon-bon lama yang memang sudah berada di situ selama bertahun-tahun. Sedih melihatnya ...

Omong-omong soal uang, waktu lima hari semakin memendek, tetapi uang yang kukumpulkan tidak bertambah secepat hari berlalu. Di sela-sela jadwal _tour_ -ku yang kosong, aku mengambil pekerjaan _freelance_ sebagai kurir pengantar koran, tapi, semua itu tidak begitu membantu, padahal waktuku semakin sempit.

Ini sangat-sangat tidak bagus. Kalau tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak usah sesumbar seakan hujan uang datang kapan saja saat kubutuhkan! Entah sifat gegabah ini menurun dari siapa.

Bagaimana aku bisa sebegini begonya sih?

Sial, aku jadi pengen nangis. Menangisi kebodohanku sendiri–benar-benar tidak berguna. Lagu yang kudengarkan ditambah pemandangan hujan berangin nampak sangat mendukung suasana hatiku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kalau aku punya bakat merampok, aku akan dengan senang hati merampok brankas-brankas pejabat korup. Membayangkanku menjadi perampok elit kelas kakap seperti di film-film–ah, aku mengkhayal lagi.

Khayalan memang selalu lebih indah dari kenyataan.

Sepertinya aku harus berpamitan pada Lee karena sebentar lagi aku akan jadi istri kesekian seorang bapak-bapak botak berperut buncit. Hiiiyyy! Bayangan itu jauh lebih seram daripada film horor- _slasher_ manapun di dunia. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak boleh membiarkan bayangan mengerikan itu menjadi kenyataan!

"Tak ada usaha yang tidak berguna," aku terngiang kata-kata ayahnya Lee. "Kalau kau menyerah, maka tak akan ada yang tersisa."

Setengah berharap bahwa itu bukanlah hanya sekedar kata-kata indah, kalimat itu terus kuulang-ulang dalam hati seperti mantra–seperti doa agar berkerak di sana dan tak bisa hilang. Kalimat yang menyemangatiku di setiap pekerjaan yang kulakoni. Bekerja di _tour_ , klub malam, restoran _ramen_ , dan mengantar koran yang coba kulalui dengan tabah. Kendati aku merasa tak begitu mengalami kemajuan.

Tetiba suatu hari seseorang yang mengaku bernama Yamanaka Ino meneleponku.

Wanita itu meminta bertemu denganku untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Padahal aku tidak kenal dia, tapi kenapa ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan? Mungkinkah dia turis domestik yang ingin memakai jasa _tour & travel_-ku? Aku berharap demikian.

Ternyata wanita itu adalah pelanggan Ichiraku yang pahanya pernah kutumpahi kuah _ramen_!

"Permisi, apakah Anda Yamanaka Ino?" aku bertanya untuk memastikan.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ah, Tenten _-san_! Ya, saya Yamanaka Ino. Silakan duduk!"

Ekspresinya berbeda sekali dengan pertemuan pertama tak menyenangkan kami. Ia sangat cantik omong-omong. Kepulan uap dari minumannya menghiasi panorama wajahnya, terlihat seperti pertunjukan dari surga. Kecantikannya sontak membuatku merasa seperti lalat yang merusak pemandangan.

Aku duduk di hadapannya. " _A-ano_ ... apa Anda tidak ingat saya?" aku berbicara soal insiden kuah _ramen_.

"Tentu saja!" katanya dengan ceria–tunggu, kenapa reaksinya ceria sekali? "Kau pelayan ceroboh yang hampir saja membuat pahaku yang berharga ini melepuh."

Oh, ya ampun, _pahanya yang berharga_. Aku yakin ia mengasuransikan paha cantiknya itu dengan nilai yang fantastis. Aku bersyukur tidak disuruh ganti rugi.

"Saya benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan saya, Nona Yamanaka," kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Tak apa, tenang saja. Pahaku tidak jadi melepuh," katanya masih dengan keceriaannya. "Tapi kalau kau masih merasa harus bertanggungjawab ... kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku dan ini tidak akan gratis. Aku akan membayarmu dengan pantas, tentu saja!"

"Eh? Y-ya?" aku praktis tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Mengapa ia menyinggung-nyinggung tentang uang? Telingaku akhir-akhir ini semakin sensitif ketika mendengar hal-hal yang berbau tentang uang.

Ia membuat raut berpikir yang sangat imut; pipinya menggembung menggemaskan. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk belah pipinya. Kemudian matanya melirik ke sana ke mari, nampak enggan ketahuan orang lain tentang apa yang akan ia katakan. "Kau mau jadi ibu pengganti?" katanya berbisik.

"Hah?" sebelah alisku naik. Rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar dua kata barusan.

Ibu pengganti ...

"Tsk, ibu pengganti," ulangnya agak gemas. Sepertinya wanita pirang ini sangat tidak ingin ketahuan, meskipun _café_ ini cukup sepi pengunjung. "Kau tidak tahu apa itu?"

Otomatis aku menggeleng. Yamanaka Ino menepuk dahinya, bibirnya menipis dua kali lipat.

"Kau tidak pernah lihat berita atau baca koran, ya?" tanyanya heran.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Nona. Aku hanya memang benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa itu," aku menjawab dengan garukan telunjukku di meja _café_.

"Oke, biar kujelaskan." Yamanaka berdeham, "Ibu pengganti adalah istilah untuk seorang wanita yang membantu wanita lain untuk mengandung dan melahirkan bayi dari benih suaminya."

Aku mengulangnya dalam pikiranku, otomatis menggunakan perumpamaan. Wanita A membantu wanita B untuk mengandung dan melahirkan bayi dari benih suami B–bisa diumpamakan C. Berarti B dan C adalah suami-istri, lalu B meminta A untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya dari benih C. Jadi ...

Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga. I-ini ...

"A-Anda serius memintaku melakukan hal seperti itu?" aku refleks mundur. " Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Saya tidak mau mengandung anak dari suami orang! Lagipula itu perbuatan ilegal!"

Kemarahan mulai menguasai rongga dadaku. Bagaimana bisa dia memintaku melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku ini masih wanita baik-baik yang menjunjung tinggi etika dan moral. Aku segera berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan meja sebelum wanita pirang itu mencegahku dengan menahan tanganku.

"Kumohon, tenanglah sebentar, Tenten _-san_!" katanya. "Dengarkan aku dulu, sebentar saja. _Please_ , ini tidak seburuk yang kausimpulkan!"

"Kalau Anda pikir saya akan mengerti alasan Anda meminta saya melakukan ini, lebih baik telan lagi saja semua yang akan Anda katakan," aku memandang tajam wanita pirang di hadapanku. "Permisi."

Aku meninggalkan wanita itu dengan perasaan terhina. Tak habis pikir bahwa sesama wanita bisa melakukan hal itu pada wanita lain. Dia pikir aku wanita macam apa? Aku tidak mau dibayar jika harus menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang. Jangan-jangan wanita itu adalah seorang makelar yang biasa menjalankan bisnis kotor semacam ini.

Omong-omong, dari mana dia dapat nomor teleponku?

Kemudian aku merasakan isi perutku seakan dijungkirbalik. Kalau wanita itu tahu nomor teleponku, bisa jadi dia juga tahu alamatku. Bagaimana kalau dia menerobos ke rumah dan menculikku di malam hari?

Seharian itu perasaanku tidak tenang hingga cukup mengganggu pekerjaanku. Pertama, ketakutan akan kecurigaan bahwa wanita pirang itu tahu di mana aku tinggal dan dia berniat menggangguku. Kedua, fakta bahwa aku belum berhasil mengumpulkan seratus delapan puluh ribu seperti yang aku janjikan pada ibu tiriku.

Sialnya, hari ini adalah _deadline_ -nya!

Aku pulang dengan kegugupan yang melanda seluruh persendianku. Kakiku terasa seperti tak bertulang. Aku membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan, khawatir ibu tiriku mengetahui kepulanganku. Alih-alih mengetahui kepulanganku, wanita itu malah ...

"Mana uang yang kau janjikan, Tenten? Ini sudah jatuh tempo loh."

Mei Terumi telah _stand by_ di sana. Ia duduk di sofa panjang–tempatku biasa bercengkrama dengan mendiang Ayah. Wanita itu menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasnya–aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa selalu minum minuman mahal itu di tengah krisis yang katanya ia alami?–ekspresinya semenjijikan biasanya. Namun kali ini aku tak berminat memutar mata karena perkataan yang diajukannya.

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, tanganku gemetar luar biasa, aku yakin wajahku sudah pias sekarang. Aku tahu uang itu memang terlalu banyak jika diberi tenggat selama dua minggu. Aku tidak menepati janji dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"I-itu ..." aku berkata lemah, aku masih mematung di ambang pintu. Keberanian dan harga diriku pasti telah terjun bebas ke lubang neraka.

Alis Mei naik, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau tampak ..." matanya menelusuriku dari bawah ke atas, "menyedihkan dan ... memuakkan."

Tanpa sadar rahangku terkatup kuat-kuat, tanganku mengepal. Kalau aku mau bilang, kau juga sama memuakkannya, tahu–dan menjijikan! Malam ini aku benar-benar kelelahan lahir dan batin, aku tak bisa membalas kata-katanya seperti biasa, bahkan menatap matanya pun aku tak sanggup. Dan perasaan itu berlipat ganda ketika menyadari bahwa aku tidak menepati kesepakatan yang kubuat sendiri.

 _Holy shit!_

"Ibu tiri ..." kataku pelan. "aku ... beri aku satu kesempatan lagi ..."

"Apa?!" suaranya meninggi. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas, "Coba ulangi lagi!"

"Aku belum berhasil mendapatkan seratus delapan puluh ribu ... tolong satu kesempatan lagi," aku berkata lebih keras, mencoba lebih tegas–mencoba mengais sisa-sisa harga diri.

Mei Terumi mengeluarkan kikikan mengejek–aku merasa nyawaku tinggal segenggam–lalu menyeringai. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa terancam olehnya. "Sudah kuduga. Ingkar janji," ia menghitung dengan jarinya, "penjilat ludah, ceroboh, bodoh– _persis_ sekali."

Sial, apa-apaan itu? Seperti dia mengenalku saja. Jadi, selama ini ia tidak merasa waspada sama sekali? Jangan-jangan ia menganggap omonganku itu hanya gertakan. "Aku akan membayarnya besok. Aku janji."

"Kaupikir aku orang baik hati, hah?" ia berjalan pelan mendekatiku. "Aku sudah repot-repot mengikuti permainanmu, tapi hanya segini saja? Sangat menggelikan."

"Sungguh," aku memejamkan mata erat, "aku akan membayarnya besok di waktu yang sama. Sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkan seratus delapan puluh ribu–aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi."

Tiba-tiba Mei bertepuk tangan, jalannya sempoyongan, poninya melambai-lambai di dahinya. Kurasa ia mulai mabuk. "Wah wah wah, aku cukup terkesan dengan determinasimu." Ia nampak berpikir, tangannya memilin rambutnya sendiri, "Baiklah, satu kesempatan lagi untukmu dari ibu tiri paling baik hati di dunia ... hihihihi ..."

Cih, dia pikir semua ibu tiri lebih jahanam darinya. Aku hampir akan mendorongnya jatuh ketika kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahuku, tetapi segera ingat aku sedang membutuhkan keuntungan dari kebaikan hatinya–atau mungkin lebih tepat dari pikirannya yang sedang melayang.

Ck, tak tahukah kalau kepalanya saja sudah berat?

Aku mencoba menegakkan badannya, "Te-terima kasih ... kalau begitu aku p–"

"Heh, siapa bilang aku akan memberikannya cuma-cuma?" ia berkata keras. Matanya sayunya menantangku. Apa yang akan disyaratkannya–aku tak tahu, yang jelas kini perasaanku kembali tak tenang. Apapun itu, pasti tidak akan menguntungkanku. "Kau ... harus membayar bunga, tentu saja ..."

Sinting! Apa-apaan dia?

Mei terkekeh, "Kaget, ya? Hihihihi ... kau mau tahu berapa bunganya?" bau alkohol dari mulutnya menyengat sekali, "Bagaimana kalau dua puluh persen?"

Refleksu membelalak. "Kau ... DASAR WANITA IBLIS! MAU KAUPERAS AKU SAMPAI BAGAIMANA, HAH?" aku benar-benar meledak. "Tak cukupkah satu juta delapan ratus yang kau bebankan padaku?!" Kemudian perih di kulit kepalaku ketika Mei merenggut sebelah cepolku dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Argghh! Lepaskan aku! Sakit!"

"SAKIT KATAMU?" sebelah tangannya membanting gelas berkaki ke lantai hingga pecah, lalu berganti menjambak cepol rambutku yang lain, kali ini mengguncangnya lebih keras. "KAU TAHU? INILAH YANG DIA LAKUKAN PADAKU! INILAH BALASAN YANG KUDAPAT ATAS SEMUA YANG TELAH KURELAKAN UNTUKNYA! KAU SEBAGAI ANAKNYA TIDAK PANTAS MENGHAKIMIKU! DENGAR ITU, ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Wanita ini benar-benar sudah gila.

Aku memberontak sekuat tenagaku, tetapi genggaman Mei terlalu kuat di rambutku. Aku merasa rambutku akan lepas sampai ke akarnya. Ia mengoceh lagi hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti. Kemudian aku berhasil melepaskan diri, ia jatuh ke lantai penuh pecahan beling dan aku bisa melihat tangannya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Mei Terumi merintih pilu, air mata beranak-sungai di pipinya yang merah padam, penampilannya sangat kacau–pertama kalinya aku menyaksikannya seperti ini.

Meskipun aku membencinya dengan seluruh jiwa-ragaku, tetapi aku tidak setega itu membiarkan seseorang bersimbah darah begitu saja di depan mataku. Hati nurani suciku yang masih tersisa tak sanggup melakukan itu. Aku memindahkannya ke sofa dengan susah payah, ia masih mengerang pilu, entah karena luka di tubuhnya atau luka di tempat lain–aku tak peduli. Aku beranjak menuju dapur mengambil sebaskom air dan kain untuk membersihkan lukanya, tak lupa kotak P3K. Mei Terumi sudah nampak tenang ketika aku kembali.

"Kau ... anak brengsek ... tak perlu sok memedulikanku!" tangannya menepisku, menolak kurawat. Sialan, aku tidak tahu mengurusi wanita ini bisa menjadi lebih menjengkelkan ketika ia mabuk.

"Diamlah! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena peduli," kataku sinis. Aku memegang erat tangannya yang terdapat luka hingga darah semakin banyak merembes keluar dari kulitnya, tapi Mei tidak meringis kesakitan. "Ini sisi kemanusiaan yang masih kumiliki, bahkan untuk iblis berwujud manusia sepertimu. Kau bisa membalasku jika menganggap ini sebagai utang."

Mei memalingkan wajah berlawanan denganku. Tangan satunya berusaha memerbaiki tampilan wajahnya. Aku mulai membersihkan darah dari luka-lukanya, cukup banyak sayatan dan kepingan kaca yang menancap di beberapa tempat. Dengan luka seperti ini, bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasa kesakitan?

Pengalaman membalut luka yang kudapatkan dari klub palang merah di masa SMA-ku benar-benar berguna. Aku selesai membalutkan perban di kedua tangan ibu tiriku. Wanita itu langsung beringsut meninggalkan sofa menuju kamarnya. Nampak memberikanku kebebasan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang kami buat.

Aku kembali memikirkan bunga dua puluh persen itu. _Shit_ , syaratnya benar-benar tidak meringankan sama sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan?

Apa aku harus menerima tawaran nona pirang itu?

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **Neji POV**_ _ **...**_

"Hal gila apa lagi yang sedang kaukerjakan, Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino meringis, "Tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Akhirnya dia juga menolak kok." Ia menyisiri rambut pirangnya dengan jemarinya, nampak tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Ya! Dan aku akan membiarkanmu mencari wanita lain yang bersedia melakukannya!" aku berteriak. Kami sedang berada di apartemenku sehingga aku tak segan berteriak-teriak. "Yang kaulakukan ini sudah kelewatan, Ino. Aku belum bilang kalau aku setuju dan kau malah sudah bertindak terlalu jauh! Astaga ..."

"Berhentilah memojokanku!" Ino berseru, wajahnya merah padam. "Aku melakukan ini juga demi kebaikan kita berdua, Neji! Coba katakan padaku jika kau punya solusi lain yang lebih bagus! Tidak ada, 'kan? Jadi, duduk manis saja dan biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya!"

Setelahnya Ino pergi dengan membanting pintu. Aku beranjak menuju ruang kerjaku, duduk di belakang meja kerjaku, lalu merenungi kata-kata Ino. Ia benar. Semua perkataannya benar-benar bisa diterima akal sehat. Bahkan sejak ia mulai mengusulkan ide itu yang ternyata pernah sempat terpikirkan oleh alam bawah sadarku.

Tapi ...

Aku tak menjamin dapat mengatasi risikonya yang terlalu besar. Ini benar-benar soal hidup dan mati. Kalau terus maju, kami terancam oleh seekor macan akan menyerang kami. Bertahan atau mundur akan sama-sama membuat kami semakin terpojok ke ujung tebing dan jatuh ke dalam jurang. Tak ada pilihan yang bagus, namun ada pilihan terbaik; maju sambil memelajari cara mengelabui macan itu agar kami bisa bebas.

Karena namaku belum pernah diberitakan sebagai calon kandidat Direktur baru Hyūga _Group_ , para pegawai kantor pusat masih suka berbisik-bisik ketika aku melewati lobi esok harinya. Aku sempat berpapasan dengan Sarutobi Asuma ketika pintu elevator bergeser terbuka. Kami bertukar sapa sejenak sebelum memisahkan diri. Pria berjenggot itu adalah anak dari Tuan Sarutobi Hiruzen–salah satu pemegang saham terbesar Hyūga _Group_. Ia bekerja di departemen yang mengurusi anak dan cabang perusahaan yang tersebar di Negara Hi dan beberapa negara lain.

Beberapa saat setelah aku memasuki ruanganku, seseorang yang berada dalam timku masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Neji," dia membungkuk hormat. "Ini laporan perkembangan sampel selama satu minggu, Pak. Silakan."

Aku membaca laporan itu seksama. Sepertinya semua berjalan dengan baik. Meskipun di awal-awal belum begitu menarik banyak turis. Namun ketika semakin ke bawah aku membaca, ada yang sedikit janggal.

"Ada apa dengan yang terakhir?" aku bertanya. Aku melihat bahwa yang terakhir mengalami penurunan. Pria itu nampak sedikit salah tingkah yang membuatku semakin curiga. "Katakan padaku. Kontrak yang kita ajukan pada _Starlight Casino_ berhasil atau tidak?"

"Maafkan saya, Pak. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan lain untuk beberapa bulan ke depan," pria itu menunduk, "... maafkan saya, Pak."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kita sudah berhasil memenuhi syarat membawakan banyak turis untuk mereka?" aku mengepalkan tangan. "Perusahaan apa itu?"

Pria itu kembali berdiri tegak, "Perusahaan itu hanya sebuah perusahaan kecil–mungkin lebih baik tidak menyebutnya sebuah perusahaan. Namanya _Ten Rocks Tour_."

Nama yang familiar, tapi aku belum bisa mengingat apa itu. Pegawaiku bilang itu hanya sebuah usaha _tour & travel_ kecil. Mereka bahkan tidak punya kantor dan pegawai–hanya dua orang yang menjalankannya. Alasan mereka dapat mendahului perusahaanku adalah karena mereka telah loyal membawa pengunjung yang banyak untuk kasino itu.

Aku tetap tidak bisa menerima anak perusahaan dari Hyūga _Group_ bisa dikalahkan oleh semut kecil seperti mereka.

"Cari tahu seluruh seluk-beluknya," aku berkata. "Harus ada yang memberi mereka peringatan."

Pegawai itu telah berlalu. Aku mengulang-ulang nama itu di kepalaku–benar-benar terasa tidak asing. Aku pasti pernah mengetahuinya, hanya saja tidak bisa mengingat tepatnya. Apapun itu, aku akan segera mengetahuinya.

Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku saat jam kerja berakhir. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena tak ada lagi tumpukan pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku untuk lembur sendirian dengan kepala pusing. Sakit kepala yang mendera bukan hanya karena jadwal tidurku yang tersita, tetapi anemia yang telah kuderita selama bertahun-tahun dan semakin parah jika pola makan dan istirahatku kacau.

Ino datang ke kantor. Aku melihatnya di lobi dan ternyata ia memang ingin bertemu denganku.

"Neji, wanita itu meneleponku lagi," katanya dengan wajah serius. Aku belum mengerti sampai ia bicara lagi, "Dia berubah pikiran. Dia mau melakukannya."

"Ino," kataku setengah menggeram. Aku menyeretnya ke mobilku dengan paksa. Sedikit menarik perhatian petugas keamanan di meja resepsionis, tapi aku tak peduli. "Aku belum bilang aku mau melakukannya."

"Lepas," Ino menepis tanganku. "Aku tidak berencana meminta pendapatmu lagi."

"Kau ..."

"Pikirkan! Kita hanya menggunakan rahimnya, anak itu akan jadi anak kita," ujar Ino. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengusik kita setelah bayi kita lahir. Aku sudah bilang aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Kau hanya tinggal memberikan benihmu dan beraktinglah dengan bagus!"

"Tapi itu ilegal, mengerti tidak sih?!" aku balas marah. "Itu menyalahi kodrat–kau tidak takut pada murka Tuhan?"

"Sejak awal kita juga sudah menyalahi takdir, Neji," suara Ino memelan. "Kumohon, jangan keras kepala. Ini bahkan akan lebih banyak menguntungkanmu. Kau akan mendapatkan jabatan CEO yang kauinginkan, anak itu akan jadi milikmu, dan kita tetap bisa berpisah sesuai rencana. Pikirkan itu, Neji. Wanita itu minta bertemu satu jam lagi dan aku akan menemuinya. Aku sudah memersiapkan semuanya, hanya persetujuanmulah yang–"

 _Tuhan, ampunilah aku._

"Terserah," kataku. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

* * *

 _ **...**_ _ **3rd POV**_ _ **...**_

Di ruang VIP sebuah restoran, Ino merapikan duduknya. Di atas mejanya; secangkir kopi susu hangat, dua gelas air putih di dua sisi, dan dua buah map biru yang ditumpuk. Ino telah menyiapkan ruangan VIP ini agar kebutuhan percakapan rahasia ini terasa lebih leluasa. Beberapa saat kemudian, orang yang telah ditunggunya datang. Wanita berambut coklat cepol dua yang baru kemarin ditemuinya muncul. Dia nampak terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Mungkin ia berlari dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini.

"Apa saya terlambat?" ia bertanya. Air putih di sisi lain meja diteguk sampai tandas.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengomentari keterlambatanmu," kata Ino. "Aku penasaran kenapa kau berubah pikiran begitu cepat?"

Tenten duduk di seberang Ino. Ia menormalkan pernapasannya sebelum menjawab sambil menunduk, "Sa-saya ... sedang butuh uang." Tenten merasa sangat malu–ia benar-benar menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Kemarin menolak mentah-mentah, sekarang malah ia yang memohon karena berubah pikiran. "Maafkan sikap saya kemarin, Nona."

Ino menghela napas, "Aku mengerti. Sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu sekali lagi, kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Kau siap dan sanggup?"

Tenten berpikir sejenak. Tangannya gemetaran, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran mengerikan yang akan semakin membawanya ke dalam keraguan.

 _Aku harus melakukannya, kalau tidak, Mei Terumi akan menang_.

"Saya siap," kata Tenten dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya. Mengatakan dua kata ini nyaris sama beratnya dengan mengangkat beban seratus kilogram. Apalagi Ino menatapinya lekat.

"Baiklah," kata Ino tanpa mengubah gelombang keseriusan di wajahnya. "Aku akan menjelaskan mekanisme kerja seorang ibu pengganti. Kau bi–"

"Permisi," Tenten menyela dengan hati-hati. "Bisakah saya tahu siapa Anda? Maksudku, saya hanya takut, lalu apa Anda juga tidak takut kalau saya ini ternyata orang jahat?"

Ino berkedip dua kali, lantas tertawa kecil, "Maafkan aku, aku hampir lupa kau belum kenal aku–aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau–yah, aku menyelidikimu, tentu saja. Kau Tenten–tanpa marga, dua puluh dua tahun. Bekerja di perusahaan _tour & travel _bersama teman masa SMA, di kelab malam Nocturne, restoran _ramen_ Ichiraku, dan akhir-akhir ini menjadi pekerja lepas sebagai pengantar koran. Tinggal bersama ibu tiri setelah ayah meninggal–kalian telah saling membenci selama beberapa tahun. Segitu cukup?"

Tenten terpana untuk beberapa saat. "Saya penasaran bagaimana Anda bisa memilihku untuk hal seperti ini."

Ino tersenyum, "Aku yakin kau mampu dan kau bukan orang jahat sama sekali–intuisi wanitaku berkata begitu."

"Kalau misalnya ternyata Anda hanya terlalu berharap banyak padaku, bagaimana?" kata Tenten. "Saya sendiri tidak begitu yakin saya sanggup atau tidak karena saya belum tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha menjadikannya pengalaman yang menyenangkan untukmu," kata Ino enteng. "Yah, meski suatu hari ada kejadian yang lepas dari kendaliku, tapi aku yakin kau–kita bisa melewatinya bersama."

"Nona, Anda optimis sekali," komentar Tenten. "Anda tahu, bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Ini seperti dua belah otak kanan dan kiriku bertarung satu sama lain di dalam tempurung kepalaku," Tenten memegangi kepalanya.

"Rilekslah," kata Ino. "Sekarang aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku, jadi dengarkan. Namaku Yamanaka Ino–kau sudah tahu itu, dua puluh lima tahun. Aku seorang model di salah satu majalah fashion Prancis. Aku punya seorang suami–omong-omong, kau juga tahu dia kok."

"Anda sudah menikah?" Oh, Tenten melupakan soal ini. Buat apa Ino memintanya melahirkan anak kalau Ino tidak punya suami sebagai penyumbang benih? "Dan aku tahu siapa dia? Memang siapa suami Anda?"

Ino kembali tertawa kecil, "Nanti juga kau akan bertemu dengannya–yang jelas dia bukan laki-laki tua gendut berperut buncit. Dia masih muda, gagah, dan tampan."

Kata-kata Ino tadi persis seperti yang pernah Tenten bayangkan. Kemudian mendengar kata tampan, Tenten langsung kepikiran Tom Cruise. Walaupun pasti suami Ino tak akan setampan idolanya itu.

"Jadi ... bisa kita buka kontraknya sekarang?" Ino mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke map biru itu.

Tenten mengangguk dan ia melihat isi kontraknya. Tertulis di sana kontrak senilai ... TIGA PULUH JUTA _RYO_ berlaku selama satu tahun. Ia harus mengandung dan melahirkan bayi dengan selamat, serta tahapan-tahapan yang akan dilakukan sesuai dengan tujuan kontrak dibuat.

Ia akan hamil dari benih suami Ino yang ditanamkan di rahimnya melalui inseminasi–ini membuat Tenten lega luar biasa karena awalnya ia berpikir bahwa ia harus melakukannya dengan cara alami seperti pasangan suami-istri. Kemudian setelah positif mengandung, ia diharuskan menjaga baik-baik kandungannya seperti aturan orang hamil pada umumnya, serta ia tak diizinkan bekerja, otomatis ia harus mengundurkan diri dari semua pekerjaannya–Tenten sedikit bimbang pada poin ini.

"Tentu saja kau harus berhenti," kata Ino setelah mendengar permohonan Tenten untuk menghilangkan poin itu. "Lama kelamaan perutmu akan semakin besar, saat itulah kau harus menyembunyikan dirimu serapat mungkin dari orang-orang. Kau akan dicurigai kalau sampai orang yang mengenalmu melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Tapi aku punya pekerjaan yang harus ada aku di sana," kata Tenten. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku bekerja sendirian."

Ino menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, " _Tour & travel_ maksudmu? (Tenten mengangguk) Bisa diatur, kau tak perlu kuatir."

"Bagaimana caranya, Nona? Kami baru saja dapat kontrak bagus, kalau aku berhenti bisa-bisa kontraknya diputus!" Tenten memilin jemarinya dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya. Itu sudah termasuk ke dalam kontrak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kehidupan nyatamu berantakan selama kontrak ini masih berlaku."

Tenten memilih memercayainya. Ia kemudian melihat ke poin selanjutnya, yaitu ia akan diberikan tempat tinggal khusus dan poin-poin berikutnya adalah Ino dan suaminya akan menanggung biaya hidupnya selama mengandung.

"Bagaimana jika ibu tiriku bertanya ke mana aku pergi?" Tenten bertanya, ia melanjutkan dengan gumam, "dia pasti senang bisa menguasai rumah."

"Kau bisa beralasan kalau kau dapat pekerjaan di luar negeri," Ino mengaduk-aduk kopinya. "Aku bisa membuatkan akun bank luar negeri untukmu, supaya ibu tirimu teryakinkan."

Tenten tak bisa lebih tercengang lagi. Apakah Yamanaka Ino sekaya-raya itu? Tiga puluh juta dan fasilitas tuan putri yang ia terima nanti sungguh di luar ekspektasinya sebagai gadis biasa. Ia merasa telah cukup mengerti dengan kontrak yang diajukan sehingga ia langsung menandatanganinya di kotak yang disediakan. Ada tiga kotak tandatangan; dua kotak untuk pihak pertama–sepertinya untuk Ino dan suaminya, dan satu yang lainnya untuk Tenten.

"Baiklah, kontrak sudah disepakati," kata Ino sumringah. "Untuk surat perjanjian akan kita sepakati lagi nanti bersama suamiku."

"Surat perjanjian?" Tenten tak mengerti. Apa lagi ini?

"Iya," Ino mengangguk. "Perjanjian yang berisi poin-poin yang saling diajukan untuk disepakati oleh kedua belah pihak. Kau tentunya punya syarat sendiri 'kan agar kau merasa nyaman selama menjalani kehamilan?"

Mulut Tenten ternganga, "Ta-tapi di kontrak sudah sangat–"

Ino terkikik, "Oh, kau harus tahu kalau nanti tidak akan semenyenangkan dalam bayanganmu."

Tenten hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

Ino nampak berusaha agar Tenten tidak terlalu terlena dengan fasilitas yang ia berikan karena hidup dalam lingkaran keluarga terpandang macam Hyūga tak akan seindah seperti dalam dongeng. Dikurung di dalam sangkar selama satu tahun, bagi Ino itu seperti neraka. Namun daripada itu, ia takut kalau Tenten akan terjebak dalam perasaan cinta pada suaminya. Bukan–bukan karena ia tidak mau Tenten merebut Neji, tapi ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Neji yang tidak akan bisa membalas perasaannya.

Kemudian Ino menyudahi pertemuan mereka dengan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja untuk membayar pesanan. Tenten masih duduk di sana dengan banyak pemikiran di otaknya. Hari ini entah bagaimana terasa begitu panjang dan tiba-tiba sekarang ia telah membuat keputusan besar dalam hidupnya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia membaca dan memberikan review, fav, dan follow :') *elap ingus* Maafkan jika masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, apalagi udah agak lama jadi saya sedikit lupa sama ceritanya. Saya mengusahakan yang terbaik yang saya bisa lakukan T_T

Btw, itu kata-katanya 'ayahnya Lee' adalah kutipan yang saya pinjem coretkleptocoret dari pendem bola basket sebelah. Kutipannya si biru-item-pecinta-mai-chan XD

Bagi yang bingung, ceritanya di sini gak ada Jepang *digampar* Jepang itu kayak dibagi jadi lima negara besar shinobi XD *gampar bolak-balik* Jadi, Prancis, Amerika, dll kemungkinan masih ada *kemungkinan apaan*

Saya gak janji bisa update cepet :'D Karena mood nulis yang datang-kudu-dijemput dan pergi-gak-bilang-bilang :'D

Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Semoga suka dan terhibur ^^


End file.
